Who's the Better Matchmaker
by Sorceress Myst
Summary: A story written ten years ago by a newbie. This is poorly written and should only be read for educational purposes. This is how you do NOT write a fanfic. Oh, and it has Sakura/Sayoran behind the annoying Mary Sue.
1. The Bet

Who's the Better Matchmaker?

By: Sorceress Myst

Sorceress Myst: Hello I'm Sorceress Myst and this is my mentally challenged friend and assistant Fagtron.

Fagtron: Yay, I'm not retarded anymore!

Sorceress Myst: Don't push your luck. Anyway this is my first CCS fanfic and I might write more, depending on the reviews.

Fagtron: (reading a card) I do not own CCS or any of the characters except Xylona. Really! I thought she belonged to Sorceress Myst.

Sorceress Myst: (smacks head) She is my character, that's the disclaimer! Oh btw Xylona is a sorceress that moved to Japan 3 months ago. The characters are 13 and Syaoran hadn't returned to Hong Kong yet.

Key

"…." – Talking

….- Thinking

- Time Passing

Fagtron: On tith whe thing.

Sorceress Myst: She said "On with the story".

"Oh no, I'm late!!" yelled a honey blond girl as she skated out the door only to find someone waiting for her. It was a girl with long light brown hair and green eyes a few shades lighter than Sakura's.

"Good morning Xylona" Sakura said cheerfully to her neighbor.

" Good morning Sakura and believe it or not you're early." She responded with a grin.

"What?" Asked Sakura in disbelief.

"Hey monster! Hurry up or you will be late!" shouted Touya as he rode pass them on his bicycle.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura shouted as she and Xylona started skating the opposite way.

"You know Sakura, I think someone tampered with your alarm clock"

"Yeah thanks Xylona" Sakura began glaring at Xylona.

"Why do you instantly think it was me?" Xylona asked as innocently as she could.

"Because you said you wanted to make miracles happen."

"Oh yeah," Xylona began skating backwards in front of Sakura, "I'll go down in history as the first person to get Sakura to school early!"

"No Syaoran already accomplished that." Sakura said with a laugh.

"Speaking of Syaoran, when are you going out with him?"

"W-WHAT!!"

Sakura was turning bright red and Xylona grinned evilly.

"You know you like him."

"N-no I don't."

"Oh really? Then why do you always blush when you see him?"

"I do not!"

"We'll see." Said Xylona as she suddenly turned right and stopped leaving Sakura to ram into Syaoran. The impact knocked them both down.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Stuttered Sakura as she looked into his amber eyes.

"It's alright."

Syaoran got up and offered to help her up. Sakura blushed again as she took his hand. He too began blushing when he pulled her up and their lips almost touched. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours when…

FLASH

Sakura and Syaoran jumped apart and looked at Xylona as she pulled the picture out of her camera.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted as she chased Xylona the rest of the way to school.

"Oh Tomoyo is going to be so happy!" Xylona yelled back at Sakura.

"This is so cute!" cried Tomoyo, hugging the picture. It was around the end of lunch time when Tomoyo and Xylona were sitting on a bench waiting for Sakura.

"What's that?"

The sound of Eriol's voice made Tomoyo jump.

"Oh nothing just a picture I took this morning." answered Xylona slyly as she gave the picture to Eriol.

"Very good, but I still think I could do better" challenged Eriol, giving back the picture.

Oh no, not again. Tomoyo thought as Xylona gave him her 'prove it' look.

"Hey everyone." Syaoran greeted the group.

"Hello my cute descendant." Returned Eriol.

"Hi Syaoran, Here comes Sakura" said Tomoyo.

Xylona felt a surge of power as Sakura walked over to the group.

"Hey g-AHH!" Sakura tripped and fell into Syaoran's arms, her lips pressed against his.

"Looks like someone tied your shoes together." Noted Tomoyo as she helped the REALLY red Sakura sit down on the bench next to Xylona. Eriol walked over to Syaoran and whispered, "You looked like you enjoyed that."

Syaoran just turned redder that Sakura and ran off. Xylona knew Eriol froze time to do that prank.

"Lets go back to class." Suggested Tomoyo hopping to change the subject.

"Okay." Sakura agreed, still blushing from the incident. After they walked off, Xylona had an idea, "Okay Eriol, I have an idea to end this. We both know that Sakura and Syaoran like each other, right?"

"Yeah, go on"

"So how about the first one to get Syaoran or Sakura to confess their feelings to one another wins."

"Deal!"

To Be Continued(maybe)

Sorceress Myst: So what do you think? Should I quit or continue? Fagtron: Don't forget to review and tell Sorceress Myst I am the best helper ever created. Sorceress Myst: (rolls eyes) Yeah right.


	2. The Elevator

Who's the Better Matchmaker

Chapter 2

Fagtron: Hello! Did ya miss me? Huh, huh, huh, huh?

Sorceress Myst: Silence! Finally the long awaited chapter 2 has come. It would have been posted sooner if SOMEBODY wasn't messing around on my computer. (glares at Fagtron)

Fagtron: I was writing a review for your story.

Sorceress Myst: 'Hi mom' doesn't count. Besides your mom is a blender and can't read.

Fagtron: She's hooked on phonics.

Sorceress Myst: Whatever. (Presses the play button on tape recorder)

Tape Recorder: (In Fagtron's voice) I do not own CCS or any of the characters except Xylona. Really! (Sorceress Myst quickly stops the recorder)

Fagtron: Hey! It stole my voice!

Sorceress Myst: (rolls eyes) On with the story.

"Master, what is she doing here?" asked Ruby, glaring at Xylona.

"Xylona and I are negotiating our recent bet" Eriol answered calmly. Suppi sighed with relief as the blossoming cat fight broke away, he still had scratches from the last one between Ruby and Xylona.

"Fine, I am going to the movies!" shouted Ruby as she stormed out the door, followed by Suppi. Eriol just shrugged and led Xylona to a candle-lit room. There were two black velvet chairs facing each other with a coffee table separating them. Xylona loved this room because it had spell books and paintings of dragons. Eriol sat down in one of the chairs and motioned Xylona to do the same.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, I'd rather get down to business."

"The impatient type eh?", Eriol chuckled.

"Yes," said Xylona standing up, "I want to prove once and for all that I am the best matchmaker…EVER! AHAHAHAH!!"

Eriol cocked an eyebrow at her, "You should really consider switching to decaf."

"You are probably right." She sat down and acted as if nothing happened.

"Well we agreed earlier on how this is to be carried out, now we finish it by signing our names on the finished copy." Eriol gave the paper to her. She read through it to make sure he didn't change anything. Satisfied, Xylona signed her name under his.

"Okay we start tomorrow and may the best sorceress-"

"-or sorcerer…"

"Win." Eriol and Xylona finished together.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, you will be paired with…" the teacher scrolled down the list, "…Pendragon Xylona."

Xylona cringed, this would completely ruin her plan, "Time to go to plan B" she muttered before she looked at Eriol, who had a calm face,

"Kinomoto Sakura will be paired with…", Xylona snapped her attention to the front of the classroom, "Li Syaoran." Xylona didn't bother to look behind her, she knew they were both beet red.

"Your projects will be due on Friday." The teacher said as the bell rang.

Everyone filed out of the classroom, Sakura and Tomoyo were one of the firsts to get out.

"I can't believe we are not partner for once." Complained Tomoyo.

"Yeah, so what are you and Naoko going to do for your science project?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"I don't know. Where is everyone?" As if on cue Syaoran, Eriol and Xylona came out of the classroom.

"Sakura, Xylona and I are going to the mall to get some supplies. Do you and Syaoran want to come?"

"Okay, is that alright with you Syaoran?"

"Sure." Syaoran answered. Xylona was surprised they didn't blush. (AN: I'm kinda surprised too)

Naoko suddenly ran down the hallway and began dragging Tomoyo. "Come on Tomoyo, we got to do our project!"

"Good-bye everyone" Tomoyo managed to say as she was dragged around the corner.

"So shall we get going?" asked Xylona.

Sakura and Syaoran already had their supplies and are just know purchasing them. Through out the whole time Eriol had an evil glint in his eye.

"So Eriol what are we going to do for our project?" asked Xylona.

"Look up there." He answered pointing to the second level. That only made her confused. Then he whispered in her ear, "Help me out a little."

"Ooh the electronics section lets go check it out!" Xylona shouted as she and Eriol ran to the elevator.

"We'll meet you up there Sakura!" shouted Eriol as the elevator door closed.

"They seemed like they were in a hurry." Commented Sakura as they got on the elevator.

And it seems they forgotten that the electronics section was next door thought Syaoran as the doors closed.

Meanwhile on the second floor, Eriol and Xylona watched Sakura and Syaoran get on the elevator.

"What now Hiiragizawa?"

"Just watch the master." He said as he put his hand on the buttons. They began glowing red and then the elevator stopped.

"Your good." Complemented Xylona.

"Syaoran I'm scared" said Sakura. She was hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry someone will fix the elevator soon." Syaoran reassured her, hugging her back. It was dark in the elevator, Sakura was whimpering softly.

"I'll protect you." Syaoran began blushing when he realized he said that.

"Thank you" Sakura whispered. Syaoran could no longer resist and brought his face closer to hers. All of a sudden the elevator jolted and the lights came back on. They blushed and jumped apart as they finally reached the second floor.

"Are you guys all right?" asked Xylona as the door opened.

"Y-yeah," stuttered Sakura, still blushing.

Xylona walked over to Eriol and whispered, "Looks like it didn't work. Now its my turn."

Sorceress Myst: Eriol didn't succeed but he still in the game. Will Xylona win or does Eriol have another plan up his sleeve? Find out in the next chapter.

Fagtron: Can I say hi to my mom now?

Sorceress Myst: (sigh) Oh alright.

Fagtron: Hi mom!


	3. The Prank Call

Who's the Better Matchmaker

Chapter 3

Sorceress Myst: Hello, welcome back! (looks around) Huh? Where is Fagtron? (Fagtron crashes through the window) …Never mind.

Fagtron: I'm gonna sing the DOOM song now!

Sorceress Myst: Fagtron! That belongs to Invader Zim's character Gir.

Fagtron: Oops

Sorceress Myst: Anyway someone asked where I got Fagtron. 6 months ago in Magic School, my teacher told my friend, Sorceress Celine, and me to make our own assistants out of a blender and a toaster. Well Sorceress Celine created Servo and I got stuck with Fagtron. She got retarded because I was hyper from too many Dr. Peppers. So to fix this I just have to teach her how to act. Now that I have completely gotten off track lets hurry up with the Disclaimer. Fagtron say what I taught you this morning.

Fagtron: (quickly) I do not own CCS or any of its characters. Got that Fagtron?

Sorceress Myst: Close enough, now on with the story!

"Xavier, I need inspiration. Not crappy love poems." Xylona said while pacing back and forth in front of her computer's video phone. (AN: Doh! I forgot him. Xavier is Xylona's boyfriend. I'll explain about him some other time. And yes I am obsessed with names that begin with X.) Xavier just watched her pace back and forth. "Well aren't you trying to get two people together my sweet?" asked the red haired boy.

"That doesn't have anything to do with poems!" Wailed Xylona. Xavier grinned and said in a low voice, "It's just my way to say I love you. Now why are you so panicked? You just had a good idea earlier."

"I know but I need back-ups, Eriol no doubt has another plan and-"

"And you will win, I know you will. But for the record, why not invite them to a pool party and then use that magic of yours to snap off Sakura's bikini top? Clever no?"

"No that's not clever it's perverted. Plus all that would accomplish is Sakura getting publicly humiliated and it will get Syaoran and Sakura to break their blushing record from atomic red to ultra red."

"Does that exist?" he asked in amazement.

"Wanna come down here from Syria and see?"

"I'll pass, but when are you coming for a visit?"

"This summer oh, do you want any other visitors?"

"As a mater of fact I want you to bring two couples. You already have one to invite once you win the bet."

"Yeah but where am I gonna find another couple?"

"Use one of your rivals and work from there. Anyway I have to go to a luncheon. I love you."

"Love you too." Xylona said softly as the screen went black.

Xylona began shutting down her computer when she heard someone knocking on her door. With a sigh she walked up to the door and opened it to find Eriol behind it.

"Hey Eriol what's up?"

"Did I hear you say 'love you too' to your boyfriend?" he responded with a grin.

"W-what?" stuttered Xylona as she began blushing a light pink.

"Maybe I was right," Eriol began walking to Xylona's couch as she shut the door, "you are always nice after you talk to Xavier."

"Shut up."

"Well aren't we going to finish our science project today?"

"Yes, we are." Answered Xylona with a frown.

Eriol and Xylona's project was a battery made from a lemon. (AN: I think a potato has more power though.) After they were through, Xylona went to her bedroom and came out wearing a black cloak and was carrying a bag.

"What's the bag for Xylona?" asked Eriol.

"It contains my plan for…. WORLD DOMINATION!! ….Wait no, that's not right, oh yeah! I meant MATCHMAKING!!"

"I thought you switched to decaf."

"But caffeine is good, SO GOOD!!"

Eriol just shook his head and followed Xylona out the door. He waited for Xylona as she locked her door.

"So where are we going?" asked Eriol, still doubtful Xylona should be roaming the streets in her hyper condition.

"To the park." She answered.

It was nighttime at the park when they reached the fountain area. Xylona and Eriol climbed up a tree that had some branches extending over the path. Xylona scooted over to the end of the branch while Eriol stayed near the tree. Xylona took out a pink cell phone and a video camera.

"Where did you get those?" asked a shocked Eriol.

"I ummm kinda borrowed them from Tomoyo." Said Xylona.

"What!"

"You know…Tomoyo…. That girl with the long dark hair…. The one you have a crush on." Eriol blushed. Xylona took the cell phone and dialed Sakura's number.

"Hello?"

Xylona began talking in Tomoyo's voice, "Sakura you have to come to the fountain in the park, Syaoran is in trouble!"

"I'll be there soon." Sakura said quickly as she hung up.

Xylona giggled and began dialing Syaoran number, but before Syaoran could say 'hello' Xylona blurted out in Tomoyo's voice, "Syaoran, Sakura's in trouble! We're at the fountain in the park!", Xylona heard a click and muttered in her own voice, "He didn't even bother to say 'bye', how rude!"

"Won't Kero mess anything up?" asked Eriol.

"Nope he's watching movies at Tomoyo's house, I heard them talking when I was 'borrowing' her stuff." Explained Xylona.

Xylona started the video camera and 10 seconds later Sakura and Syaoran ran to each other and asked at the same time "Sakura/Syaoran! Are you alright?"

"Tomoyo called me and said you were in trouble, I was so worried!" exclaimed Sakura as she hugged Syaoran. Syaoran was happy that Sakura was hugging him and started hugging her back until the part about Tomoyo registered in his brain.

"Wait, Tomoyo called _me_ and said that _you_ were in trouble."

"You don't suppose she was trying to set us up?"

Just then Tomoyo came down the path looking very worried, Kero was following her.

"Have you guys seen my video camera?" asked Tomoyo.

"Why? So you could film your prank?" sneered Syaoran.

"My prank?"

"Didn't you call us?" asked Sakura

"How can she? Her cell phone is missing to." Answered Kero.

"Then what-"

CRACK

Before Sakura could finish her sentence, the tree branch above her started to fall. Syaoran pulled her out of harm's way in the nick of time.

"My camera!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she saw Xylona in the mess.

"Oh is this yours Tomoyo?" Xylona gave a weak smile.

Sorceress Myst: Xylona didn't succeed either. Hmmm I wonder who's gonna win? Find out in the next chapter. Oh while I'm thinking about it, Sorceress Celine and her assistant Servo will be coming to help out on my next chapter.

Fagtron: My mom's coming to visit us?

Sorceress Myst: Servo isn't your mom Fagtron. He is a guy!

Fagtron: So is he my daddy?

Sorceress Myst: No Fagtron he is not your daddy.

Fagtron: My daddy's coming to visit. Yay!

Sorceress Myst: (groans) Why doesn't she listen? (rubs forehead) I'm going out for coffee and donuts! (snaps fingers and disappears)


	4. Ohno Fagtron wants to write a fanfic

Who's the Better Matchmaker

Chapter 4

Sorceress Myst: Yay I'm cured from writers block!

Fagtron: Oh-no! You were sick and you didn't tell me! I could have caught it.

Sorceress Myst: (groans) Fagtron, writers block isn't a disease and it wouldn't matter to you since you're not an author.

Fagtron: Not yet.

Sorceress Myst: Oh yeah Fagtron is writing her own fanfics for Final Fantasy 8, be afraid, be very afraid.

Fagtron: Hey!

Sorceress Myst: Let's drop the subject. Anyway I came up with an idea on how to make this fanfic longer. You'll see how it turns out in the later chapters. Fagtron say the disclaimer.

Fagtron: I do not own CCS or its characters. I only own Xylona and Xavier.

Sorceress Myst: That's the wrong disclaimer. Xavier isn't in this chapter.

Fagtron: Oops… heh, heh. On with the story.

Xylona laid on her bed grumbling. Her friends were taking all the caffeine products out of her apartment. 2 hours ago, after Xylona fell out of the tree, Eriol came out of his hiding place, breathing heavily as if he was running.

"Xylona, I have been looking everywhere for you!" he said.

"What is going on?" Syaoran asked in an angry voice.

"Well, we were working on our science project and Xylona drank too much Dr. Pepper. The next thing I know she's on the loose." Explained Eriol, "I have been tracking her down since."

"That explains a lot" commented Tomoyo with a mischievous grin on her face.

Xylona was pulled out of her thoughts as Sakura knocked on her door.

"Okay Xylona, I have taken everything that has caffeine in it, so I am going home while you recover."

"Recover from what?" snapped Xylona who was very irritated.

"Your caffeine headache you will be getting soon, bye!" said Sakura cheerfully as she left Xylona's room. She waited until her front door was closed and then she chuckled.

"Oh I won't be getting a headache."

She raised her fist and banged on the wall. The wall opened to reveal a small refrigerator that had around 6 cases of Dr. Pepper stuffed in there. Xylona took out a can and laughed insanely.

The next day the class presented their projects. (Sorceress Myst: I'm too tired to talk about that though. Fagtron: Ooh, ooh let me! Sorceress Myst: I'm gonna regret this.) Some person brought a project. He had a partner help him. Eriol and Xylona had a project with lemons in it. I like lemons. Sakura and Syaoran's science project was on something and they all turned it in today because today is Friday. But it is not really Friday, its just Friday in this fanfic. I like Saturday better. (Sorceress Myst: I knew I was gonna regret that. Oh and Fagtron 'I like lemons' doesn't sound right.)

After class, Tomoyo was missing from the group.

"Where is Tomoyo?" asked Eriol.

"Why? Do you think you have the guts to ask her out now?" taunted Xylona.

"Shut up!"

"Touchy!"

"Calm down guys." Syaoran said mainly to Xylona, because she could hit the mark. Xylona was grinning at her accomplishment of getting Eriol to blush as red as Syaoran can.

"Lets go ahead without her, she'll catch up." Suggested Sakura as she left the others.

"Now Sakura is missing." Said Syaoran.

"The tardy bell is about to ring, I'm getting worried." Eriol said.

"So Sakura is always tardy and Tomoyo can break her flawless record once," complained Xylona. They sat in silence waiting for the two girls to come until Xylona started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Syaoran.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Tomoyo and Sakura were just talking in the hallway and they got mugged by Billy?" she answered. (Sorceress Myst: Billy is an all-of-a-sudden-made-up-character who is the school bully)

"Stop it! Every time you say things like that, it always turns out to be true!" shouted Eriol, who began blushing as everyone in the classroom stared at him.

"Not always" argued Xylona.

At the last second, Sakura and Tomoyo came in the classroom as the bell began to ring. Sakura's face was a pale red. Xylona guessed it was because she was blushing madly before.

"What happened?" asked Eriol with a worried tone in his voice.

"Oh nothing," explained Tomoyo, "Sakura and I were just talking in the hallway and then Billy wanted change for a dollar. Right Sakura?"

"Oh y-yeah." Agreed Sakura.

"Hah! Up yours Hiiragizawa!" shouted Xylona as she pointed her finger at Eriol.

"I thought we got rid of your caffeine problem." Said Sakura skeptically.

"Uhhh… it's the adrenaline, it comes and goes."

"All right class, open up your text books and begin memorizing the copyright information. You will be quizzed on this." Said the teacher. (Sorceress Myst: Oops, that's what Mrs. Bitters said in Invader Zim. See what happens when I'm deprived of Invader Zim for a week! Fagtron: Also, Invader Zim doesn't belong to Sorceress Myst either.) So the class suffered another 45 minutes of Algebra.

At lunchtime, Syaoran was walking to his locker to retrieve his lunch. After he turned a corner, someone pulled him into a closet.

"Tomoyo!?"

"Shh!… I want to ask you a question."

"What is it?" he asked. Tomoyo had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Are you in love with Sakura?"

"W-what!!"

"Answer the question, no one is around to hear you besides me and I hear confessing relieves some pressure." Syaoran mumbled something

"What did you say?" asked Tomoyo.

"I…I… love Sakura. I love her cheerful personality, her green eyes. Eyes that are full of emotion. I love-"

"Feel….better?"

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Hey Tomoyo! Where are you, your boyfriend is looking for you!" shouted a new voice. Xylona was coming.

"Shut up!" and Eriol…

"Please don't start." And Sakura.

Sakura was rollerblading down the sidewalk with Xylona when she heard Tomoyo calling her.

"What's wrong Tomoyo?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo gave her a videotape.

"I want you to watch this at 5:00 P.M. …..alone."

"Huh?"

"What is this about Tomoyo?" Xylona asked.

"You'll see tomorrow." Said Tomoyo as she left Sakura and Xylona with confused faces.

At 5:00 P.M. Syaoran was in front of his VCR pressing the play button. Earlier, Tomoyo gave him a videotape. He sat down on the couch as Tomoyo's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Syaoran," she said, "today I have talked to Sakura and recorded the conversation. Please don't turn this off, I'm doing this because if I don't do something 'they' will." Syaoran didn't understand what she meant when she said 'they', but he kept watching anyway.

Tomoyo and Sakura were in the closet Syaoran was in earlier. The camera was looking down on them and recorded everything perfectly.

"So who do you like Sakura?"

"N-nobody!" stuttered Sakura.

"Don't lie to me, I know you like Syaoran." Sakura blushed and said nothing.

"Admit it Sakura."

"Okay I'm in love with Syaoran." Sakura managed to say after a few tries.

"Hey you two, I know your in there! Do you have change for a dollar?" asked Billy.

The screen cut off and reappeared with Tomoyo again.

"Now you know how she really feels about you. Eriol and Xylona have been trying to get you two together this past week. Xylona is pretty dangerous when she has caffeine, have you check her room for any traces of it?," suddenly Tomoyo has a dreamy look on her face, "Eriol is different though.," she notices the camera, "Uhhh ….anyway call Sakura, she also got a recording f\of the conversation we had."

Syaoran sat in shock for a few minutes then ran to the phone.

End of Part One

Sorceress Myst: Well it looks like Tomoyo won Xylona's bet. But will Xylona give up?

Fagtron: Probably not.

Sorceress Myst: Look out for the next chapter of 'Who is the Better Matchmaker'. And Fagtron's story …. What was the title again?

Fagtron: I don't remember.

(Sorceress Celine enters the studio)

Sorceress Celine: Sorry I'm late.

Fagtron: Where's mom?

Sorceress Celine: Servo was tired ….so I left him behind. (to Sorceress Myst) Actually I didn't want Fagtron near him.

Sorceress Myst: Can't blame you.

Fagtron: (pouting) I want to say hi to my mom!

Sorceress Myst: Servo is not your mom.

Sorceress Celine: Maybe you should get a leash for her.

Sorceress Myst: Do you have a silver chain? Fagtron can't chew through silver.

Sorceress Celine: Strangely enough, I do. (looks through purse)

Fagtron: No, not the leash! (grabs purse)

Sorceress Celine: Oh-no! Servo is in there!

Sorceress Myst: Poor Servo.

Fagtron: Mommy!

Servo: I am not your mom you sick freak!


	5. Um I can't think of a title

Who's the Better Matchmaker

Chapter 5

Sorceress Myst: Hello everybody!

Fagtron: Hey Myst wanna meet my new friends?

Sorceress Myst: Its Sorceress Myst! And I'm afraid of anything or anyone you drag into the studio.

Fagtron: (holding up two socks) Meet Eirl the girl and Joy the boy!

Sorceress Myst: What is it with you and footwear? First you fall in love with a shoe and almost marry it, then you start eating shoes, and now sock puppets are your best friends. What am I gonna do with you?

Fagtron: Don't be jealous, you will always be my best friend.

Sorceress Myst: Terrific. Anyway welcome to the new and improved Who's the Better Matchmaker with new victims, more romance, and more caffeine.

Fagtron: (In a high pitched voice while holding up Eirl the girl) Don't forget to review.

Sorceress Myst: Just watch, soon she'll be eating the socks. Fagtron, say the disclaimer.

Fagtron: The one with Xavier or the one without Xavier? Oh well I mess up 99 of the time so, I do not own CCS or its characters except Xylona.

Sorceress Myst: Xavier is in this chapter.

Fagtron: (resumes high pitched voice and holds up Joy the boy) On with the story!

"Thanks Tomoyo, I have never been so happy!" exclaimed Sakura while dancing around Tomoyo.

"Your welcome Sakura. Now you will be spending every waking moment with Syaoran."

"Don't be silly, I will still hang out with you and Xylona."

Tomoyo smiled as Syaoran quietly walked up to Sakura and hugged her from behind. Sakura turned around and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh-no don't tell me Xylona won." Complained Eriol as he saw the happy couple.

"Nope this is my doing." Said Tomoyo as she smiled proudly. Eriol smiled back at her and she started to get that dreamy look on her face again.

"I wonder how Xylona is going to take this." Everyone cringed at Syaoran's remark. Once she sees them she'll probably have a temper tantrum.

"Hi guys!" said Xylona cheerfully as everyone jumped and prepared for the worst, "Oh so this is what Tomoyo was talking about yesterday, congratulations."

"Um ….your not mad?" Sakura asked while releasing her grip on Syaoran a little.

"No, not at all. You know I'm a very calm person." She said while grinning, "Um could you excuse me for a minute?" Xylona walked behind the bakery building they were in front of. Soon they heard screaming and the constant yelling of the word 'why?'.

"I told you she must have a secret storage room were she keeps her Dr. Pepper." Scolded Tomoyo.

"I wouldn't be surprised, modern day English sorcerers and sorceresses always have a secret passage some where in their homes. Xylona probably has one near her bed if you bang on the wall." Explained Eriol.

"Hey! I-I d-d-don't have a secret anything there." Defended Xylona.

"We also know where the others keep them." Eriol smirked. Suddenly Xylona brightened up.

"Like that room behind your bookcase that contains your shrine to T-" Eriol clamped a hand to Xylona's mouth.

"Keep your pretty little chatterbox mouth shut or you will never cast a spell again." Threatened Eriol who was blushing as red as Sakura could. Xylona raised her hand and one of her earth servants (Something similar to Kero but is made of igneous rocks) floated out of the ground and tapped Eriol on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you are touching Sorceress Xylona." Said the creature as it lifted Eriol and dropped him on the bench.

"I thought we are going to the park." Said Syaoran as Xylona gave the creature a high five before it returned to the earth.

"Oh yeah, lets go now!" Sakura said cheerfully as she grabbed Syaoran's hand.

"Wait! About that, I can't come today," said Xylona with a disappointed face, "Xavier is going to call me on the videophone today."

"Oh that's to bad, we'll just have to go on without you as you go talk to you boyfriend." Said Eriol as he pretended to look upset.

"What are you talking Eriol?" asked Xylona with an innocent face, "You told me you were taking Tomoyo shopping because the electronics section is having a sale on camera equipment. Don't tell me you haven't asked her yet."

"Huh?! W-wait a sec—"

"Oh Eriol! That's so sweet of you!" squealed Tomoyo as she hugged him.

"You better go now before the sale ends." Xylona grinned as Eriol was blushing from Tomoyo clinging to his arm. She listened in on their conversation as they were walking away.

"So what do you keep behind your bookcase Eriol?"

"Uh …erm …..i-it's a s-s-secret."

Xylona snickered until she heard Sakura say, "Why did you do that?"

"I thought you two might want some time alone. …..Hey you don't expect Tomoyo to miss a sale on camera equipment do you?"

Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped as Xylona ran away.

"Well at least we won't be lonely." Syaoran said as he kissed Sakura lightly on the lips.

"This is so fun! It was a great idea using one of my rivals. I think Eriol has a huge crush on Tomoyo!" exclaimed Xylona as she was talking to Xavier.

"Yes and too bad you didn't win though."

"That's okay because once I get Tomoyo and Eriol together, the sooner I can come visit you." She paused when she noticed a sad look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. So what is your plan?"

"I know Tomoyo really likes Eriol but I don't think she has admitted it to herself yet. So since she doesn't have any powers I was thinking I could cast a spell in her sleep and watch what it does."

"Oh no I have to go, the King wants to call a meeting. Bye"

"Bye."

Xavier turned off his computer and stared out his window. It was cloudy, pretty odd weather for the desert.

"You are not going to tell her?" asked a man with royal robes and a crown.

"I can't father, she already has lost two families. I don't want her to worry about me."

"What if _he_ is after her again?"

"Then I don't know what to do."

Sorceress Myst: I forgot to mention that this chapter and somewhere in Part 3 might have serious stuff in it.

Fagtron: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Sorceress Myst: Oops I also forgot Fagtron is afraid of seriousness. Hey what happened to your other sock? Are you in your eating-the-socks stage already?

Fagtron: No, you made Eirl the girl cry because you said she was a sock.

Sorceress Myst: But she **is** a sock.

Fagtron: Really! Come on Joy the boy we must go find Eirl the girl.

Joy: (who is really Fagtron in a high pitched voice) Maybe she's in the closet with Servo.

Fagtron: Good idea! Lets go! (Fagtron runs off)

Sorceress Myst: Wait a second, Fagtron do you have Servo tied up in the closet again?!


	6. Tomoyo's Dream and Xylona's Sudden Mood

Chapter 6

Sorceress Myst: I'm back! With my mischievous thoughts and all.

Fagtron: (Holding Joy the boy and Eirl the girl) And I'm back as the flower girl! And Sorceress Myst as the maid of honor, Sorcerer Noah as the best man, Sorceress Celine as the priestess, and mommy as the ring bearer for the wedding!

Sorceress Myst: What wedding?

Fagtron: Eirl the girl and Joy the boy are getting married!

Sorceress Myst: Now I see where this is going. After the story you decide they don't want to get married and then you start eating them.

Fagtron: No, last time when I was getting married to Prudence you decided we shouldn't get married.

Sorceress Myst: YOU SAID THE SHOE DIDN'T WANT TO MARRY YOU!!!

Fagtron: Well anyway Eirl the girl and Joy the boy want to get married and everyone is already coming. Oh and Sorcerer Noah said he can't wait to see you.

Sorceress Myst: YOU INVITED SORCERER NOAH!!! 

Fagtron: Yeah, what's wrong?

Sorceress Myst: I've had a crush on him since the Academy of Sorcery and you invite him over here! What am I doing I have to clean the studio, I need to iron my best sorceress dress, I need to sterilize Fagtron! (runs around organizing things)

Fagtron: Uh… okay I'll say the disclaimer now. 'I do not own CCS or any of its characters except Xylona'

Sorceress Myst: (stops for a moment) *gasp* You said the right disclaimer. (runs out of the studio)

Fagtron: (holds up Joy the boy) And now on with the story.

         *****************************************

_"Where am I?"_

Tomoyo looks around and finds her self all alone in one of the school's hallways.

"Funny, I don't remember coming to school." Tomoyo says out loud. Suddenly she hears footsteps echoing the hallway. For some reason Tomoyo felt afraid and began to run.

"Tomoyo, Why do you fear me?" That voice sounded familiar to Tomoyo but she concentrated on running away from the owner of that voice. The hallway seemed to go on and on, soon Tomoyo wondered if she should stop running. Then a shadowy figure appeared in front of her causing Tomoyo to scream and run the other direction. This time instead of going forward, Tomoyo turned a corner and hid herself in a closet. Tomoyo stood there for a few minutes trying to catch her breath. Out of nowhere a pair of arms wrap around Tomoyo's waist from behind and she tensed up. The person behind her was breathing heavily too, she could feel the warm air blowing on her ear.

"Gotcha." The man whispered as he began kissing her neck. Tomoyo found herself trembling at the feel of lips against her skin. The man noticed this and turns her around and pinned her against the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered near her mouth. Tomoyo's eyes widened in surprise when he pressed his lips against hers. Once the kiss broke away, Tomoyo reached for the light switch to find out who kissed her. The man was-

          Tomoyo sat up in her bed covered in cold sweat. She couldn't believe she had a dream about kissing Eriol. True there some times he looked cute but Tomoyo only thought of him as a friend. 

**_"You know you like him"_** her conscious told her.

_"No, not in that way."_

"Deep down, you felt happy to find that Eriol was kissing you in that dream"

"It doesn't matter, he doesn't like me anyway. I think he has a crush on Xylona. He always flirts with her."

**_"Its more like he's trying to get rid of her than flirting with her."_** With a sigh, Tomoyo stops arguing with herself and gets ready for school.

            ****************************************

          It was five minutes before the bell when Tomoyo walks to her desk. 

"Hi guys!" Tomoyo greets the group before she sits down.  She turns to look at Sakura, who is staring at Syaoran, and then Tomoyo began staring at Eriol. 

"He looks so cute when he's reading a book." Tomoyo thought out loud.

"Did you say something Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo blushed and said, "Uh, I was asking where Xylona was. She doesn't seem to be here."

"Good question, normally she's here before me. Maybe she's sick." Sakura suggested. Soon Xylona came into the classroom and nearly fell asleep in her desk when she sat down. Eriol looked up from his book and snickered.

"Why Xylona you should sleep more because you look revolting with the bags under your eyes."

"SHOVE IT UP YOUR REAR HIIRAZAGAWA!!!!" Xylona barked. Eriol's eyes widened and he scooted his desk away from Xylona. 

"Um, maybe she decided to deprive herself of Dr. Pepper and is suffering from a caffeine headache." Sakura said while scooting her desk away too. Xylona faced Sakura and growled at her, which caused Sakura to scoot farther away until her desk was next to Syaoran's. Soon every one who sat near Xylona was 6 feet away from her. Then the bell rang and the mean algebra teacher came into the classroom.

"Alright class open up your books to page 350 and do problems 1 through 100." The teacher paused when the red-eyed Xylona started growling at her, "Uh…Did I say we were doing work today? I meant to say we were having a free day today."

So the class spent the morning being quiet so they wouldn't agitate Xylona further. Eriol went back to reading his book and sneaking glances at Tomoyo when she wasn't looking, Sakura and Syaoran were holding hands and enjoying each others company, and Tomoyo was arguing about Eriol with herself again.

          Finally the lunch bell rang and the group on the bench watching Xylona cut up a tomato with a dagger.

"The last time she acted like this was when Eiryn transferred here." Commented Syaoran. (Eiryn was one of Xylona's enemies. I'll explain about him in other chapters.)

"Yeah she used to get violent from casting spells every night and lost her energy to the point where a Dr. Pepper couldn't help her." Eriol included, "You don't suppose Eiryn's ghost came back to haunt her?"

Suddenly Xylona began to glare at Billy who for once was sitting under a tree minding his own business. Sakura was probably the only one to notice that Billy was smirking. 

"Maybe we should get back to class, Xylona's beginning to scare me." Tomoyo said while getting up. Eriol also got up and put his hand on her forehead, "Beginning? Are you feeling okay?" Tomoyo felt her knees getting weak from his touch but luckily the bell rang before she had to answer.

           After school Tomoyo was in a hurry to get home so she ran with the other children, that were scared off by Xylona, to get out of the school faster. She wanted to get home and see if she could get another dream about Eriol.

         ------------------------------------------------------

Sorceress Myst: What happened to Xylona? Will Tomoyo ever admit she's in love with Eriol? Find out in the next chapter of Who's the Better Matchmaker. Actually the first question might not be answered in the next chapter.

Fagtron: Shhh! They're about to kiss!

Sorceress Celine: I now pronounce you uhh sock and wife you may now kiss the ….sock.

(Fagtron makes the two socks look like they're kissing)

Fagtron: It's now time for the bride and groom to dance but since they don't have legs to dance with, we have to go with the maid of honor and the best man. 

Sorcerer Noah + Sorceress Myst: (blushes) …….

Sorceress Celine: There is no music to dance to.

Fagtron: Oh, well in that case let us move on to the ceremonial tribal dance. Come on in guys!

(Several Fagtron size people with torches come in)

Sorceress Myst: Fagtron, who are these people?

Fagtron: Meet the Pyromaniacs tribe, the club I joined. Come lets light our rears on fire and join the circle.

Sorceress Myst: Leave us humans out of this. We can damage our booties with fire.

Servo: Hey! What about me? I don't want to dance with them!

Fagtron: Don't worry mommy we have a special pace for you.

A few minutes later

Servo: (tied to a pole in the middle of the circle) HELP!!! THESE FREAKS ARE SCARING ME!!!

Sorcerer Noah: Shouldn't we go help him?

Sorceress Celine: I don't think we can get near him without getting burned.

Servo: AHHH!!! GET YOUR FLAMABLE REARS AWAY FROM ME!!!

Sorceress Myst: Special thanks goes out to jed who gave me some inspiration.


	7. How many pairings are there going to be?

Chapter 7

Sorceress Myst: Welcome back! In this chapter- (notices Fagtron stuck on the window crying) What's wrong Fagtron?

Fagtron: Eirl the girl and Joy the boy left me!

Sorceress Myst: Oh them? I put them in the laundry because they were starting to grow fungi.

Fagtron: Oh good, I was having a hard time finding a place for their honeymoon.

Sorceress Myst: Oooookay. Anyway, I guess that question from before might be answered in this chapter. I don't know. This must mean Fagtron is contagious or something.

Fagtron: Hey, if she's getting dumber then I must be getting smarter! Woo-hoo! (runs into wall)  Ouch! That was fun!

Sorceress Myst: Fagtron, how times do I have to tell you? If you run into things and it hurts then you just say 'Ow!' or 'Ouch!' there is no 'fun' to it.

Fagtron: Okay let me try again. (runs back into the wall) Ouch! That didn't hurt!

Sorceress Myst: (grabs head) Ow headache. Uh! I'm going out for coffee and donuts! (presses button on tape recorder before leaving)

Tape recorder: (In Fagtron's voice) I do not own CCS or any of its characters except Xylona. Really! I thought she belonged to Sorceress Myst! *click*

Fagtron: Stupid tape recorder stole my voice. (eats tape recorder)

Fagtron's belly: (actually the tape recorder) Now on with the story!

Fagtron: Shut up voice stealer!

       -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------     

          "Suppi where are we going?" Ruby asked while following the panther like beast.

"Kalie requested us to meet her at the park." He answered as he silently walked through the dark, silent streets. (Kalie is Xylona's guardian I mentioned earlier in the story.) 

"You mean that beast who protects that witch, Xylona?"

"Xylona is a sorceress and yes that Guardian. ...Why do you hate Xylona?"

"She is rude and bossy." Ruby explained while Suppi shook his head. Soon they reached the park and found Keroberos and Yue waiting as well. Suddenly Ruby's face brightened up and she walked up to Yue.

"Hello Yue, what are you doing here?" She asked as she stood really close to him. Yue slightly blushed, slowly scooted away from her, and nervously stuttered, "K-K-Kalie c-called us, she said something about the return of Eiryn."

"Oh Kalie did." Ruby said with jealousy dripping in her voice.

"Ruby..." Suppi warned, eyes narrowing at her. Then he turned to Kero and asked, "Do you know anything else?"

"No, but I'm worried. If Eiryn is back, he could possess Sakura, Xylona, Eriol, or even that Chinese brat."

"...Actually, what you should be worried about is that Eiryn could possess anyone now." Said a tiger-like creature with brown fur and transparent, red wings. (Lets just say this is another, better way to describe Xylona's guardian. Ignore the description in chapter 5)

"Kalie." Kero said while moving out of her way.

"What did you say? I thought Eiryn could only possess people with strong magical powers." Yue commented. Kalie shook her head and said, "He seems to have gotten stronger. Yesterday night Xylona was casting a spell for her so-called project and then he attacked. She casted too many elemental spells but managed to stop him. Then Eiryn left and possessed the nearest person."

"Wait a minute, I thought Eiryn loves Xylona. Why is he attacking her?" Ruby asked as she scooted next to Yue again.

"He probably needed to weaken her so he can summon his minions to get her out of Japan." Kalie explained, watching the nervous Yue yet again move away from Ruby, "Anyway Eiryn seems satisfied with whom ever he possessed, but we should protect Sakura and her friends."

Ruby linked her arm with Yue's and said, "Yue and I can keep watch at night to make sure Eiryn doesn't attack anyone in their sleep."

"Great, you guys do that. Now lets move out!" Kalie ordered as she grinned at Yue's red face.  

               **********************************************************

          Xylona woke up to a nice cloudy day. She loved cloudy days. After a few minutes of stretching, Xylona reached up to change her calendar. "What? It's Tuesday? WHAT HAPPENED TO MONDAY!?!"

_"Okay, on Sunday night I casted a spell, then Eiryn attacked. Wait why am I not tired? Spells drain a lot of energy. I do remember blacking out after I saw ...Kalie!"_

"KALIE!" Xylona shouted. Soon Kalie flew through the window, tripped, and landed on her back.

"Yes, my Mistress?" She answered, still on her back with a cheesy grin.

"Did I sleep all day yesterday?"

"Yes, But I took over your body and attended school. Umm ....you might find that some students afraid of you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I was trying to get used to walking on 2 legs and stubbed your toes on the furniture. I was in a bad mood the whole day."

Xylona sighed and pulled out 3 cans of Dr. Pepper from her secret compartment. (And this is  her average amount of caffeine in the morning) 

          *************************************************************

          _"I didn't get another dream about Eriol, maybe it was something I ate."_ Tomoyo thought as the bell rang. Xylona slightly glanced at Tomoyo and smiled. Before Tomoyo knew it, she was daydreaming.

          Tomoyo was walking home from choir practice. It was around sunset. She turned a corner and found Eriol leaning against a signpost. He smiled and said, "Need company?" Tomoyo nodded and jumped when he laced his fingers through hers. About a block away from her house, Eriol let go of her hand and wrapped it around her waist. Finally they reached Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo looked up at Eriol who was leaning in for a kiss and then......

"Tomoyo! The answer please." Tomoyo snapped out of her fantasy world to find the teacher staring at her.

"Uh, Mrs. Brainwasher? Shouldn't the answer to the last question be x=17?" asked Eriol.

"NO! The answer to question 15 was x=8!" Xylona argued.

"ENOUGH!!! Tomoyo the answer NOW!" the teacher yelled. Tomoyo quickly looked at question 16 and said, "The answer is x=27" The Teacher huffed and continued on with her boring lesson.

          **************************************************************

          Finally school was over and the gang was walking home together. Suppi, Kero, and Kalie were following them.

"Why were you in a bad mood yesterday?" Sakura asked Xylona.

"Uhh Kalie left a nasty present in my slipper that morning." Xylona lied.

"We thought Eiryn's ghost came back." Tomoyo added

"Well actually he did, I was out casting a spell and he attacked. Don't bother worrying about it right now. Eiryn has to make the first move." Xylona explained.

"What spell were you casting?" Eriol asked. Xylona chuckled and said , " Heh, heh..... well the spell was," She looks around and whispers (more like yells) in Eriol's ear, "NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!!!"

 "What about Eiryn?" Syaoran reminded them.

"Like I said, we wait." Xylona answered, glaring at Billy who had been staring at Xylona across the street.

         ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Servo: (glances behind him) When is Eiryn gonna attack? Is Eriol gonna go deaf? Find out in the next chapter. (notices Fagtron beside him) AAAAHHHHHH!!!

Fagtron: AAAAAHHHHHH!!! (Sorceress Myst reappears)

Sorceress Myst: Servo how did you get here? Where is my tape recorder?

Fagtron's belly: (The Tape recorder in Fagtron's voice)  Stupid tape recorder stole my voice! (munching sounds emit from the tape recorder)

Sorceress Myst: I should have known better.

Servo: Can I go now?

Sorceress Myst: Sure! (Servo tries to leave)

Fagtron: MOMMY COME BACK!!! (runs after Servo)

Servo: AAAHH!!! MAD ASSISTANT!!! MAD ASSISTANT!!! CALL IT OFF!!!    


	8. Eiryn attacks

Chapter 8

Sorceress Myst: Okay, right now Fagtron hasn't arrived and I'm gonna use this to my advantage. (pulls out new tape recorder) …What's that whistling sound? (Fagtron crashes through the window) Fagtron, where are you supposed to be right now?

Fagtron: *sigh* In the corner because I was on your computer when you told me not to. (faces the corner)

Sorceress Myst: Heh, heh, one week of rest for me. (plays tape recorder)

Tape recorder: (in Sorceress Myst's voice) I do not own CCS or any of its characters except for Xylona, Kalie, Eiryn, Billy, and Xavier too.

Fagtron: Oh-no! It stole Sorceress Myst's voice. I'll get it back for you master! (tries to eat the tape recorder) …Huh? 

Sorceress Myst: You think I'm stupid, don't you Fagtron? Well Sorceresses learn from their mistakes for lo and behold, the tape recorder is made of …SILVER!!!

Fagtron: NNNOOOOO!!! I can't chew through silver!!! How could you do this master? Now the voice stealer is gonna steal all the voices!

Sorceress Myst: Oh, go read your lemons. *evil smirk* 

Fagtron: *blushes* I didn't mean it that way! I-I was giving a complement to Xylona and Eriol's project.

Sorceress Myst: Yeah right- uhhhh I mean sure I believe you Fagtron. NOW GET BACK TO YOUR CORNER!!!

Fagtron's belly: Now on with the story!

Sorceress Myst: You'd think that old tape recorder would be digested by now.

                  ----------------------------------------------------------------------

          _"Now I can't deny it any longer." _Thought Tomoyo as she was walking to school, _"I do love Eriol. But how do I know if he loves me?"_

After awhile she sees Eriol walking across the street towards her.

"H-hello Eriol."

"Hi Tomoyo. Need Company?" Tomoyo wanted to pinch herself so she can make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Sure, after all it is dangerous to travel alone when Eiryn's loose." She said as they began to walk.

"Xylona is right you know. About letting Eiryn strike first. He can't possess anyone else until he's convinced that the body he has is not strong enough." Eriol explained.

"Where did you hear this?" asked an amazed Tomoyo.

"From Queen Bigmouth herself. Ruby accidentally told me about the meeting she had with Kalie and the other guardians before she left with Yue."

"Tell Queen Bigmouth she's absolutely right!" Said a new voice from behind as he grabbed Tomoyo by the arm.

"Billy! What are doing?!?" Tomoyo shrieked, trying to break free.

"Let her go Eiryn!" Eriol shouted. Tomoyo paused and looked at Billy.

_"His eyes are red! Billy is possessed!"_ Tomoyo's fear rose as Billy/Eiryn seized her other arm and forced her to face him.

"Well you must be a special girl," He said with a voice deeper than Billy's, "Especially if you have sorcerers trying to win your heart."

"Get away from her!" Eriol yelled as he tried to tackle Eiryn, only to be knocked down by a magical force field. Feeling helpless and weak, Eriol could only watch as Eiryn paralyzed Tomoyo and place his hands on both sides of her face. Soon a bright light enveloped around them and all that was left was an unconscious Tomoyo and a frightened Billy, who began to run away. Eriol rushed to Tomoyo and carried her to school.

     ****************************************************

          Eriol hid Tomoyo in the group's secret hideout in the bushes and immediately searched for Xylona. Once he found her, he was out of breath.

"Xylona! …T …Tomoyo-" he started.

"Whoa! Take a breather. What happened to Tomoyo? Oh! I know! You asked Tomoyo out and she rejected you!" Xylona teased. Eriol finally lost his cool and slapped Xylona across the face.

"Why you-!" Xylona was about to punch Eriol but was held back by Syaoran. Sakura jumped between them and asked Eriol what was wrong.

"Tomoyo was knocked unconscious by Eiryn! I think he possessed her."

"Take me to her!" Xylona ordered, free from Syaoran's restrain. 

          Xylona lifted one of Tomoyo's eyelids then let it go. Sakura was clinging to Syaoran's arm and Eriol looked liked he was going to explode with worry. Xylona searched for a heartbeat and found it to be faint.

Xylona sighed, "The good news is Tomoyo is not possessed. She had a mental battle and won…."

"Then what is the bad news?" asked Syaoran.

"…The bad news is that I have no clue where Eiryn went, I can't sense his presence any more."

"So is she okay?" Sakura asked as she knelt down next to Xylona.

"Yeah she just needs rest." Xylona answered. Suddenly a stuffed tiger poke its head out of Xylona's backpack, "Can I ask a stupid question now?"

"Sure, go ahead- …Kalie what are you doing here?!?" Xylona said in shock.

"Watching your back. Get it? I'm in your backpack watching …your back…never mind" Xylona turned and glared at the group, "And you guys complain when I get hyper."

"No, Xylona. Kalie's bad jokes are harmless. You practically juggle swords in a crowd when you're hyper." Eriol explained slowly, so he could make Xylona feel stupid.

"Yeah and I only did that once!" Soon Xylona realized what she said and blushed, "W-what was your question Kalie?"

"What question? Oh yeah the stupid one! Why is it cloudy all of a sudden?" Everyone looked up and sure enough the sky was filled with dark clouds.

"What the--" Xylona's remark was cut off by Syaoran.

"A teacher is making an announcement." He whispered trying to listen.

"…The weather man has announced a flash food warning, so there will be no classes today." A cheer rose in the schoolyard, "SILENCE!!! You miserable children are to take shelter in the school. You have ten minutes until I lock the doors. MOVE IT!!!"

"How are we going to get Tomoyo inside with out anybody seeing her?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, I gonna regret this …," Xylona started, "…Eriol, carry Tomoyo to a closet and I will cast an invisibility spell on you and Tomoyo. Sakura and Syaoran listen for the weather, find out if there was anything suspicious about it."

        **************************************

          "Thanks Xylona." Eriol muttered as the spell began wearing off. He and Xylona were in front of the closet, allowing Tomoyo to rest.

"Yeah, yeah, well you should know I don't work for cheap." Xylona said while trying to keep her balance as she paced around the hallway.

Eriol sighed and said, "Okay I'll pay for the Dr. Peppers." Xylona turned and faced him.

"Well I don't think you can, Mrs. Brainwasher raised the prices of food and drinks after she overthrew the principal and took over. It takes at least 12 cans of Dr. Pepper to regain my energy, so that option would be expensive."

Eriol sat beside the closet door and looked at the rain outside. Xylona walked up to him and suggested, "You could confess."

"Confess what?"

"Tell a certain girl the truth before you cause an emotional disorder." Xylona grinned.

"I admit it, I cheated. I was the one who made the tree branch fall when you prank called Sakura and Syaoran."

"YOU WHAT!?! You son of a …tired …very tired. Must sit down." Xylona leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor next to Eriol.

"Eriol remind me to beat you up later. …Anyway I was talking about Tomoyo."

"I know I should tell her, but what if she rejects me?" asked Eriol.

"Then maybe she really isn't the girl for you. Either that or she's playing hard to get. Hey, maybe that's why Eiryn wouldn't leave me alone back then!" Just then, Syaoran and Sakura came with 2 cans of Dr. Pepper.

"Since you spent some of your energy helping Tomoyo, we decided to buy you some Dr. Pepper. I know its not enough but Mrs. Brainwasher is selling them for $2.50 each." Sakura said as she held out the cans to Xylona. Xylona smiled and said, "Thanks guys, you didn't have to…"

"Well if you say so." Syaoran said as he reached for one of the cans, but Xylona quickly grabbed them before he could touch it.

"GIMMIE THAT!!!"

                          *****************************************

          Tomoyo opened her eyes to find that she was in the closet.

_"Why am I here? Why does everything happen in this closet?"_ Tomoyo's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Eriol came in.

"Good, you're awake. I thought you were going to be possessed by Eiryn." He said as he sat next to her. For some reason Tomoyo couldn't speak although she didn't have the time to as Eriol suddenly wrapped his arms around Tomoyo's waist.

"Before anything else happens I have to tell you something …I love you." Eriol whispered. Tomoyo's eyes widen in surprise when he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. All of a sudden, someone fell through the door as it opened. Eriol and Tomoyo stopped kissing and stared at the intruder, it was Xylona. Xylona grinned, propped her elbows on the floor and rested her head on her hands. "I didn't know you guys were in here. How's it goin'?"

          Tomoyo woke up and found out she was dreaming. She checked her surroundings and found that she was in the closet from her dream. The door opened as Eriol came in. "Thank heavens you're awake, we thought you got possessed by Eiryn." He said, and then he sat down next to Tomoyo. Tomoyo started to worry that this was another dream. Eriol continued talking, "Tomoyo …I need to tell you something. If you don't like it then you can slap me really hard." Tomoyo nodded and kept saying in her mind, _"Please don't let this be a dream. Please don't let this be a dream."_

Eriol summoned up all his courage and said, "I …love you." Tomoyo looked at Eriol and saw him squeeze his eyes shut, expecting to be slapped. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I love you too, Eriol" She felt him relax and tilt his head closer to hers and then ……………Xylona, Sakura, and Syaoran fell through the door. Sakura was on the bottom with Syaoran slightly on top of her and Xylona on top both of them. Xylona was in the same position as in Tomoyo's dream. "WASSSSUP!!!" Xylona shouted. Eriol was about to yell at Xylona but Mrs. Brainwasher made an announcement on the 'Extremely Loud Speaker'. (Basically it involves a teacher with a bullhorn, microphone, and a really large speaker. It can make kids within a five-yard radius instantly deaf for 3 hours.)

"Report to the auditorium for more boring announcements"

"I guess we should report to the auditorium." Eriol told Tomoyo while helping her up.

End of Part Two

             ------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorceress Myst: I guess Tomoyo wasn't dreaming that time. Sorry about the last chapter, my computer mouse was broken by an idiot (glares at Fagtron) so I had to use my father's computer with the T.V. on full blast. Because of this, I may have neglected to say when or where some of the characters were.

Fagtron: (holds out a poorly wrapped present) Merry Birthday and Happy Christmas! Wait that's not right, Happy Christmas and Merry Birthday.

Sorceress Myst: (hold out a nicely wrapped present) Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas. (Fagtron puts the present in her mouth and spits out the gift) Eeeeeewwwww!

Fagtron: A golden chew toy! Just what I always wanted! (Sorceress Myst opened her gift and found a piece of paper)

Sorceress Myst: What's this?

Fagtron: Sorcerer Noah's phone number.

Sorceress Myst: Oooooo nice.

Fagtron: Why are we doing this again?

Sorceress Myst: 'Cause your birthday is on the 22nd, my birthday is on the 29th, and we're going to a Christmas party on Christmas Day.

Fagtron: What's a Birthday?

Sorceress Myst: The day you're born. Or created in your case.

Fagtron: Oh. (grabs Sorcerer Noah's number) I'm gonna call Sorcerer Noah and tell him how much you loooove him!

Sorceress Myst: Don't you dare! GET BACK TO YOUR CORNER!!!  


	9. Intro to Xylona's Past

Chapter 9

Sorceress Myst: Welcome Back! Don't worry Yue/ Ruby fans, I will still squeeze in a scene before Xylona talks about the past.

Fagtron: Guess what! I'm a year old!

Sorceress Myst: Yep a year ago, Fagtron was created for my six weeks test. Too bad I failed it. Curse my love for Dr. Pepper!

Fagtron: (while chewing on her chew toy) Can I say the disclaimer?

Sorceress Myst: I guess. (pulls chew toy from Fagtron's mouth)

Fagtron: I do not own CCS or any of its characters except for uhhh …all the characters listed in the last disclaimer. 

Sorceress Myst: You know, that was vague enough to work. (throws chew toy) Go fetch girl! 

Fagtron: My chew toy! (runs after it)

Sorceress Myst: Now on with the story before she comes back.

           ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

          "We should head for shelter. The storm is getting worse." Suggested Yue as he and Ruby flew through the stormy night.

"The storm this, the storm that. What so great about that storm." Ruby asked, letting go of Yue's arm.

"Uhh …I don't want you to get hurt in this storm."

"Oh Yue! That's so sweet!" Ruby hugged Yue so tight that they crash-landed on the school's roof. Then Ruby gave Yue a big kiss on the lips and Yue blushed a deep red

"Why don't we go inside and see if Sakura and her friends are safe?" Yue said while trying to walk away, but Ruby grabbed his arm again.

"Yeah and then we could have some private time!" Yue blushed redder.

"Ruby can't you once think about the possible danger our master could be in?" Suppi asked while flying above her, "Kalie want us to protect everyone."

"Suppi, I'm beginning to wonder if _you _have a crush on Kalie. You always talk about her." Ruby said, smirking.

"Th-that's not important right now. We need to go inside."  Suppi quickly transformed into his borrowed form and flew inside the school.

Syaoran looked around the corner to see if Sakura was there. He was in luck, she was there with her back facing him. Slowly he walked up to her, closer and closer. Sakura sensed someone behind her and looked away from her book. No one was there, but when she turned back to her book she found a beautiful hand-painted plaster cherry blossom on it. Then a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she felt someone kissing her cheek.

"Syaoran, where did you get this?" 

"Xylona got bored and was messing around in the Arts and Crafts classroom." He answered as he turned her around to face him. Syaoran smiled and lowered his head to kiss Sakura. They were both lost in an innocent kiss until Kero came between him.

"Okay break it up!" shouted the small stuffed lion.

"Kero! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, blushing a little.

"I got worried and came here when I found out you had to take shelter at the school." Soon Kalie flew to the group.

"Kero you came! I tried to contact you at home but you weren't there." Kalie said.

"Well I got great foresight!" Kero bragged. Sakura and Syaoran rolled their eyes and left to search for Eriol and Tomoyo. After a while, they found out Tomoyo and Eriol don't want to be found so Sakura and Syaoran decided to look for Xylona instead. ;) 

"Sakura! I can sense his presence again!" Xylona shouted as she ran through the hallway. Mrs. Brainwasher saw her running and pulled out her trusty bullhorn.

"NO RUN-" Xylona stuffed a sock in the bullhorn as she ran by. Once Xylona reached Sakura and Syaoran, she began shaking them like a lunatic.

"He's laughing in my head and it's really annoying!" Xylona let them go and banged her head on the wall repeatedly.

"That will get him out of your head." Sakura muttered.

"Do you know who he possessed now?" asked Syaoran. Xylona stopped giving herself serious brain damage and pointed to the sky.

"I don't know how but he possessed the coming hurricane." She answered when she noticed the voice in her head was gone.

"Don't you mean typhoon?" Sakura asked as the group started walking aimlessly. Xylona blushed and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot Japan is in the Pacific Ocean. I'm used to hurricanes when I was living in North America."

"Shouldn't we fight him soon?" Syaoran asked.

"We can't until the eye of the storm. He will show up in a form we can beat up. I hope you have your cards, Sakura."

"Don't worry, I have them." Soon the lights went out and Mrs. Brainwasher shouted, "GO TO SLEEP!!! …brats"

Syaoran took out his fire card and summon a little flame. The group walked in silence until they reached their sleeping bags near that closet. Eriol and Tomoyo were in each other's arms, leaning against the wall. Ruby, Suppi, Kero, Kalie, and Yue were there too. (Yue is not in Julian's body anymore. Don't ask me why, it just fits with my story.)

"Must sleep to regain full energy." Xylona said with her eyes wide open like a zombie.

"Uhh Xylona I've been meaning to ask you. Why do you loose energy after casting spells?" Sakura asked as she sat on her sleeping bag.

"Well your magic is apart if you, your energy. Children of Mana call upon our natural powers to protect others, or ourselves. You, Sakura, are lucky. You just use a small fraction of you energy just calling your cards because, they feed off of your energy and summon their own spells. I, however, do not have magical spirits to summon and must rely on my energy." Xylona sat down on her sleeping bag, "Didn't you grow tired when you summoned your powers to change the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards?"

Sakura nodded and Eriol realized something, "Xylona, you didn't loose energy that quickly when Eiryn came two months ago."

"There was a Clow Card inside me, so I must have used its energy as well as mine."

"You never told us how you got that Clow Card or when you first met Eiryn. Why don't you tell us now?" suggested Syaoran, sitting down next to Sakura.

"Three months ago you met me and you visited me every weekend to have a good practice fight, right Syaoran? 2 years ago I was adopted to the Pendragon family in North America. Before that, I was known as Mysty. (Yeah, yeah, I know the name is suspiciously similar to the author's) I was Mysty Shaheen, born in Texas, had a twin sister named Onica, and had supportive parents. Remember your old Internet pin pal Lady of the Dragons, that was me."  

"You were Lady of the Dragons?! I thought you seemed familiar when I first met you!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Then that means Sakura and I knew Xylona for 3 years." Tomoyo said, Xylona nodded.

"It all begins at a small town in Texas…"

                  --------------------------------------------------------------

Sorceress Myst: …I guess I couldn't make this chapter as long as the others. The next chapter will talk about Xylona's past.

Fagtron: (trying to chew on Sorceress Myst's new necklace) Ugh! Sorcerer Noah has bad tastes. He gave you a silver necklace instead of a gold one.

Sorceress Myst: That's why he gave me a silver one. So you can't chew on it! Now go chew on your chew toy.

Fagtron: Umm, I gave it to a little boy in the alley.

Sorceress Myst: That was nice of you, but what are you going to chew on?

Fagtron: Don't worry, I have an alternate chew toy. (starts chewing on a slipper)

Sorceress Myst: Hey those are Sorceress Celine's favorite emerald velvet slippers!


	10. Mysty meets Eiryn

Chapter 10

Sorceress Myst: Welcome back to Who's the Better Matchmaker!

Apprentice Jed: (looks around) Where's Fagtron?

Sorceress Myst: Don't worry she'll crash through something sooner or later. Oh btw, this is my new apprentice, Jed. 

Apprentice Jed: I made my first appearance in A New Years Fic and survived Fagtron's membership test.

Sorceress Myst: What membership test?

Apprentice Jed: That one she gave me after the fireworks incident. (Fagtron crashes through the wall)

Fagtron: Eirl the girl is gonna have a baby! Joy the boy is very happy!

Apprentice Jed: How do socks reproduce?

Sorceress Myst: Jed, It's best not to question Fagtron's retardedness.

Fagtron: SORCERESS MYST! APPRENTICE JED SAID A BAD WORD!!!

Apprentice Jed: Did not!

Sorceress Myst: Fagtron, reproduce means a way of getting a baby.

Fagtron: Oh. Can I say the disclaimer?

Sorceress Myst: I guess.

Fagtron: (clears throat) CCS is not owned by APPRENTICE JED and Xylona doesn't belong to APPRENTICE JED and I'm still cute and cuddly.

Apprentice Jed: I think the disclaimer is more along the lines of 'I do not own CCS or any of its characters except for the characters you wouldn't normally see in CCS.'

Sorceress Myst: Good job. Now on with the story.

Fagtron: What! She didn't mentioned the characters' names.

Apprentice Jed: What, you expect me to remember all that? Besides, mine made sense.

Fagtron: No, mine was better!

Sorceress Myst: I SAID 'ON WITH THE STORY'!!!

                  ------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rings at the Palmer Middle School, warning the kids that they have 30 minutes of freedom left. Mysty and her sister, Onica, walked to their lockers after witnessing another catfight in the girls' restrooms.

"So Onica, I was thinking we could pester the little kids and scare them about the helah monster." Mysty started as she watched her sister put on make-up, "How could you wear that crap?" Onica flicked her hair and said, "With ease, and the kids stopped believing that myth since Dawn put on a lot of eye liner and acted like a vampire. Besides, I'm meeting Eiryn soon."

"Oh gag!" Mysty acted like she was choking.

"Come on Mysty! You need to get a boyfriend."

"Find me an evolved life form and I'll think about it. I only go out with someone out of love not if he's cool."

"I don't go out with Eiryn because he's cool, I really love him." Onica argued.

"Yeah, …I know. You're lucky." They began to walk down the hallway. Soon A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Mysty's waist. She frowned and said in a monotone voice, "I'm sorry, you have reached the wrong twin. Please step back and try again."

"Sorry Mysty, I just wanted you to experience what is like having a boyfriend." Eiryn joked before he walked over to Onica and kissed her.

"We need to talk… alone." Eiryn said to Onica with a sad tone.

"Right, well I'm gonna see Dawn now. Sayonara!" Mysty shouted as she ran off.

"No Japanese!" was the only reply Mysty heard after she turned the corner. Dawn was already selling tickets for the band fundraiser when Mysty found her.

"Hi Onica." Dawn greeted cheerfully.

"Why do you do that? Onica has blonde hair. I have mouse brown hair. There is a difference!" Mysty corrected her blonde friend.

"Just kidding. Anyway did you hear the rumors about your sister?" asked Dawn.

"If it's about Eiryn screwing Onica in one of the band hall's practice rooms, it's a lie because on that day we had a family history lesson at home." 

"No, I mean the one about Eiryn dumping Onica for you."

"For me?!? Why?"

"Jamey and Chelsea says that he likes you better."

"That would never happen! I dislike his rotting guts and Onica would be heart broken."

"Well it's just a rumor. Don't take it seriously." Assured Dawn as the bell rang, "Bye! See ya in band!"

          Mysty's first period was a computer class called Auto CAD. Fortunately the teacher was gone so she had a chance to chat with her friends from Japan.

"Let's see it should be at least early evening over there." She muttered to herself as she logged on.

Lady of the Dragons: Hello Card Sorceress and Camera Girl how was your day?

Card Sorceress: It was great! How was yours?

Lady of the Dragons: Mine's just starting. So have you captured any new cards?

Card Sorceress: Nope, Syaoran caught one.

Camera Girl: Do you think you can sense Card Sorceress blushing when she wrote Syaoran's name? I can.

Card Sorceress: I am not!!!!

Lady of the Dragons: Oh yes, definitely. Sakura likes Syaoran. Sakura likes Syaoran!

Card Sorceress: Stop it!

(BigBrother enters the chat room)

BigBrother: Sakura, get off the computer. It's time for dinner.

Card Sorceress: Okay coming! Bye guys!

(Card Sorceress and BigBrother leave the chat room)

Camera Girl: I think Syaoran likes Sakura too. 

Lady of the Dragons: You know what would be entertaining?

Camera Girl: What?

Lady of the Dragons: If say a foreign exchange student from England moves over there and makes Syaoran jealous. Ooh, I can see it now! Soon you will fall madly in love with this new student and have dreams of him kissing you!

Camera Girl: Yeah right. Like that's going to happen.

Lady of the Dragons: Maybe you should expect the unexpected. Oh crap! The bell rang. I gotta go to band. C ya!

Camera Girl: Bye!

Mysty quickly logged off and rushed to her next class. For once she took her time getting to the band hall so she wouldn't be out of breath. It's very difficult to play an instrument when you're breathless …unless you're a drummer of course. Suddenly someone stopped her from her destination. Mysty glared at the rusty haired boy, "What do you want?". Eiryn gave a sugary smile and said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to band. Just like my sister, whom I should be getting to now. Shouldn't you be with your football team? Good Bye!" Mysty side stepped around him and walked into the band hall. 

          About 5 minutes after the tardy bell rang, Mysty already had her alto saxophone out and was searching for her solo.

"Where's my 'Honor and Arms' music sheet? Oh yeah! I left it in the practice room." When she reached the practice room, she heard someone crying.

"Onica! What happened?" Mysty cried out as she hugged her sister.

"Eiryn dumped me …he said he likes you better (hic) because you're a sorceress." Onica sobbed

"How did he know? I thought we were going to keep this a secret from everyone. We promised father."

"I… I told him. I didn't mean to. It slipped out."

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the game tonight. And we should ask father what to do."

"He said act like nothing happened. He is the reason why you didn't know about this sooner."

"Which means we still have to attend the game." Mysty sighed.

"If only I was a sorceress. Then Eiryn would still like me."

"Onica believe me, being a sorceress is no fun." Mysty answered the door to find a water boy from the football team was about to knock on the door.

"Oh! Umm …Eiryn said he wanted to talk to you at half time tonight." The boy muttered nervously. Mysty looked reluctant to go, but Onica nodded at her. She swallowed and said, "Tell him I'll see him there." The water boy smiled, saluted, ran into the doorframe, and then finally left. Dawn walked in front of the doorway shortly after the water boy left and asked, "Why are water boys afraid of the band members? They're such wusses!"

      ******************************************************

          Time flew by quickly after the band played songs like 'Let's Go Band', 'Gimmie Some Lovin'', and 'You Give Love a Bad Name'. Before Mysty knew it, it was already a minute before half time.

"Alright, head down to the field. We got a show to do." Ordered the band director. Slowly the band marched on to the field and waited for the other band to finish. She wished they would play forever. But since when did wishes come true for her? Soon it was their turn, Mysty marched to her spot and began to play 'Ghost Riders in the Sky'. Then Onica, Holly, Dawn, and Mysty marched to the front of the field to play the saxophone soli on 'They Called the Wind Mariah'. During the soli, she could she Eiryn staring at her. She was so afraid that she almost forgot to join the rest of the band to finish the song. Finally the band finished with 'The Magnificent Seven' and marched off the field. Mysty was pulled out of the line before she could reach the bleachers.

"We need to talk now." Eiryn stated firmly.

"What? You already made my sister upset. What makes you think I'm gonna even spare you a glance now?" She snapped.

"I need to tell you the truth, …I've loved you for some time now and I want you to be my girlfriend."

"How long ago?"

"Two weeks."

"That was when you found out I was a sorceress. So you only love me because of my powers!?!?" Mysty found a new strength coming to her when she saw Eiryn's shocked face.

"You know about that? I mean, NO! I-It's not because of that."

"I don't care! I wouldn't be your girlfriend even if you were the last guy on earth!"

"You are going to regret those words." Eiryn sneered.

"Eiryn! Get yer arse back here! We got a game to win!" the coach yelled.

"You better watch your back, cause your gonna be mine whether you like it or not!" Eiryn called over his shoulder.

     ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorceress Myst: The reason why Mysty is calmer than Xylona is because Mysty has no use for her powers yet. Which means she doesn't overdose on caffeine to keep her energy up.

Apprentice Jed: It's quiet …too quiet. Fagtron must be up to something. (Fagtron and her pyromaniacs tribe burst into the studio with torches)

Sorceress Myst: Uh-oh, this isn't good.

Fagtron: Here is the new member! (Points at Jed) We must light her on fire and have her join our fiery circle! Attack! (Apprentice Jed pulls out a fire extinguisher and puts out all the fires)

Tribe member: Ahhhh! She have power to kill fire. RUN AWAY!!! (the pyromaniacs tribe leaves)

Fagtron: You killed fire!

Apprentice Jed: (pulls out a candle) Here stare at this flame.

Fagtron: Ooooo

Sorceress Myst: Jed go get the silver cage!

Apprentice Jed: Yes ma'am!

Fagtron: WHAT!?!

Sorceress Myst: You disobeyed me by trying to set the apprentice on fire. You earned one day of time out in a silver cage …without a chew toy.

Fagtron: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!! SERVO!!!

Sorceress Myst: For the last time, he is not your mom!

Apprentice Jed: C ya next chapter and don't forget to read 'A New Years Fic'!


	11. The Gifted Card

Chapter 11

Apprentice Jed: Who's Sorcerer Noah?

Fagtron: This person Sorceress Myst is in love with. I don't know what that means but it makes her blush a lot.

Apprentice Jed: Heh, heh, heh. Is that so?

Fagtron: Yeah, she went all crazy when I said he was coming over last time.

Apprentice Jed: Okay, so you go send the invitations and I'll take care of the party preparations. 

Fagtron: huh? (starts drooling like an idiot)

Apprentice Jed: (sigh) I'll make the room all pretty.

Fagtron: YEA!

Apprentice Jed: SSSHHH! Oh and please don't invite your pyromaniacs tribe.

Fagtron: I don't think they'll come. They're afraid of you.

Apprentice Jed: Good, let's get started.

Sorceress Myst: Started with what?

Apprentice Jed: N-nothing. (whispers) Go Fagtron! (Fagtron runs away)

Sorceress Myst: Did you tell Fagtron that there's a shortage of gold flakes again?

Apprentice Jed: No, and 'I do not own CCS or any of its characters except for Xylona (Mysty), Eiryn, Xavier, and Onica'

Sorceress Myst: Well …I guess I'll go clean things.

Apprentice Jed: Now on with the story.

      ------------------------------------------------------------------------

      "Try it again Dawn." Onica ordered. Dawn nodded and pretended to fall on the bleachers again. They both looked at Mysty in hopes that she will at least make fun of Dawn, but she just continued to stare at the football field.

"Hey guys! The cheerleaders are about to do the cheer and it's the saxophone section's turn." Cried Holly as she made her way to the bottom of the bleachers. After half time the first row of the bleachers are watered down making it easy to slide and make the crowd laugh. Dawn and Onica grinned and pulled Mysty down with them to accomplish the tradition. 

"Every body here lets hear you cheer. BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK!!!" the saxophone section quickly slid to the other side after shouting black and began to shout, "GOLD GOLD GOLD GOLD!!!" then they slid to the middle of the bleachers to shout "BLACK GOLD BLACK GOLD!!!" Once they returned to the place they started to go again, Mysty finally woke up from her daze and joined the others. On the last slide she forgot to grab the railing and knocked down the entire section. They returned to their seats when the band director finished scolding them. 

"Whoo hoo! We lost! AGAIN!" Mysty shouted, realizing the game was finally over.

"Yea! Now we can start packing for our trip to Arkansas" Onica squealed.

          *********************************************

"Dimitri ran away from her duties to lead a safer life in America. She came to America because Americans stopped believing in magic and the people who possessed them. In Syria, sorcerers and sorceresses are a thin line between heroes or national enemies, even if they were royalty! If a person had magical powers then they would be outcasts unless they could prove themselves." Mysty rolled her eyes at the story that her father was telling.

"You both should be proud that you are descendants of Dimitri and Mysty should be proud to inherit her powers."

"Yes, I should be grateful that my great grandmother gave me magical powers so I can live in fear everyday." Mysty muttered bitterly. Onica frowned and silenced her by elbowing her in the stomach.

"Dimitri said the same thing, but one day she realized the purpose of having the blessing of Mana."

"Ooh, I haven't heard this story." Onica said. She was more interested in family stories then Mysty was. Mysty rolled her eyes and looked out the car window.

"Despite her great life, Dimitri suddenly disappeared. She left her family behind to save the country she turned her back on."

"Did she ever return to her new life?" Onica asked.

" …Only on the day of her death. I remember her still, …she looked like you two but had silver hair. I really wish you were listening Mysty"

"Don't be so hard on her, she's just a teenager." Onica and Mysty's mother said in a gentle voice. 

          Ever since the car left the driveway, Mysty had a feeling something bad was going to happen. The family only traveled for two hours but still was in Texas. The sun was shining and the temperature felt great since it was in the low 90's. Mysty and the others suffered through 100 degree weather for the past two weeks and was kinda sad when they thought 94 degrees was a cool day. Mysty decided to gripe about the weather to get on everyone's nerves. She was a rainy day type and made sure the all the people in the car knew about it. Then finally, Mysty's bad omen wakened. The car was blown off the bridge by strong gusts of wind. When Mysty came to, she found herself laying on the ground a few feet away from the flaming car. Next to her was the lifeless form of her beloved twin sister.

_"I guess I'll have to use my powers. Then I'll find mom and dad and help them." _Mysty thought as she slowly lifted herself in a sitting position.

"Phoenix, save my family!" She cried. Millions of red sparks shot from her hand and formed into a brightly colored bird that had wings of fire. Phoenix let out a shrill call as it hovered over Onica and was about to restore her life when suddenly a beam of light attacked the fire bird from behind.

"NO!" Mysty shouted once the Phoenix began to disintegrate and return to the earth.

"It's better for them to die. We don't need them." The rusty haired boy with red eyes said.

"Eiryn!"

"Now nothing can come between us. Come with me Mysty, and I will give you all the dreams you ever wanted." He pulled out a gun and aimed at her heart, "It's not like you have much of a choice anyway."

Mysty gulped and stared at the gun, _"Oh why didn't I ask dad how to cast magic?"_

**_"If you stare at the gun and think about burning fire, then you should be able to cast a fire spell." _**Mysty did what the voice told her to and soon the gun was nothing but a pool of melted metal. Eiryn stepped back then tried to tackle Mysty. Suddenly, she somehow learned martial arts and gave him a swift kick that sent him flying back. Mysty cast a wind spell on Eiryn that carried him back to where ever he came from. 

          Mysty felt really tired and fell down. She closed her eyes and began to wonder who that voice was.

**_"You are a sorceress no?"_**

_"Yes, but who are you?"_

"I am a Clow Card. I am called 'The Gifted'. I see your energy is too low to cast many spells so I will become one with you until you gain enough energy to cast spells. I can teach you everything in one second if you wish."

"Okay, but I can't just take your offer without giving something in return."

"All you have to do is to not get yourself killed and to take me to the Cardcaptor when the time comes. Now sleep, you must regain lost energy."

"Okay…" Mysty whispered as the sleep spell claimed her body. But before she fell into deep sleep, she wondered if her family was going to be alright.

       -------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorceress Myst: Why is the Gifted Card helping Mysty? Are Mysty's parents still alive? Did Eiryn finally give up? Why are all the lights off in this studio? Find out in the next chapter and someone turn on a light before I trip over something! (Lights come on)

Everyone in the room except Myst: Happy Late Valentines Day!

Sorceress Myst: Wha?

Fagtron: Apprentice Jed wanted to throw a party …and stuffs.

Apprentice Jed: No I am not doing this for a raise …really!

Sorceress Celine: I had Servo bring in the food since I can't.

Sorceress Myst: What happened Celine? You're covered in bandages!

Sorceress Celine: I was flying home on New Years Eve when suddenly all these fireworks hit me! And I was over your studio too! (Sorceress Myst and Apprentice Jed look up at the ceiling and started to whistle innocently) 

Fagtron: I lit fireworks! ME! ME! ME!

Sorceress Celine: …Well I guess I can't get mad at an idiot. (Sorcerer Noah enters the studio)

Sorceress Myst: You invited him!

Apprentice Jed: Yeah, Fagtron said you turn into an interesting shade of red when you see him. (Sorceress Myst kicks Fagtron across the room) Ouch.

Sorcerer Noah: (gives Sorceress Myst a bouquet of roses with a bag of Hershey's Kisses and a card that says 'Have a kiss') Happy Valentines Day (blushes)

Sorceress Myst: (Blushes as well) Thanks. 

Servo: Aaww how sweet. Can I be the best man at the wedding? (Fagtron sneaks up to Servo)

Fagtron: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY MOMMY!!!

Servo: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (jumps all the way to the chandelier and gets stuck)

Fagtron: Mommy gave me his shoes for Valentines Day! (Starts chewing on the shoes)

All the Humans: ……

Sorcerer Noah: …I'll go get the ladder.

Sorceress Myst: …I'll go get the chew toy.

Apprentice Jed: …I'll go get the silver cage.

Sorceress Celine: …I'll go buy some calm down medicine for Servo. (they leave)

Servo: HEY!!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!! AND STOP EATING MY SHOES!!!

Fagtron: (looks up) I love you mommy.

Servo: I'M NOT YOU MOM!!!

Fagtron: Daddy?

Servo: NO!

Fagtron: Uncle?

Servo: NO!

Fagtron: Aunt?

Servo: NO!

Fagtron: Grandmommy?

Servo: NO!

Fagtron: Granddaddy?

Servo: NO!

Fagtron: Mommy?

Servo: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Fagtron: You're MOMMY!


	12. Mysty's Death and Xylona's Birth

Chapter 12

Sorceress Myst: Greetings! I noticed in the last chapter that the conversation between Mysty and the Gifted Card didn't turn out right so I'm gonna put * in front of whatever Gifted says. (Fagtron runs past Sorceress Myst in a bubble) What the…?

Apprentice Jed: Fagtron! Watch where you're running!

Fagtron: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (runs into the wall, falls down, gets up, and continues running)

Sorceress Myst: What is Fagtron in?

Apprentice Jed: This special bubble I created. It's designed to keep Fagtron in side the bubble so she can't do any damage, like setting things on fire or chewing on forbidden things. It also protects Fagtron from the 6,986,503 things she likes hurting herself with.

Sorceress Myst: Well, at least she's happy. …How do you get her out of that bubble?

Apprentice Jed: Oh, oops. I was so happy that I found a way to keep Fagtron from being a threat to society, that I forgot to create the spell to get her out. (Fagtron runs into Apprentice Jed and they both fall down)

Sorceress Myst: I'll go do the disclaimer and you go find a reverse spell.

Apprentice Jed: (gets up and kicks Fagtron across the room) Okay. Watch out for Fagtron. (leaves)

Fagtron: (bouncing off the ceiling and walls) WWWWHHHEEEEEEEEWWWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorceress Myst: (dodging Fagtron every few minutes) I do not own CCS or any of its characters except for Xylona (Mysty), Xavier, Eiryn, Kalie, Blane (Xylona's little brother), and the Gifted Card. Whew! Now on with the story!

   -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 *You have been unconscious for 12 hours. * Mysty became semi conscious. (In other words, she's awake but her eyes aren't open.)

_"Phoenix …Is that you?"_

*No, It's me. The Gifted. Remember? Phoenix was stolen by that magical relic Eiryn had in his possession. * 

_"What happened to Onica? Where's my mom and dad?!"_

*I'm sorry, they are no longer among the living. *

"What!?! You mean to tell me …that I'm an orphan now? I'm the last of my family's bloodline. …All alone, never to see my sister or parents again. I ALMOST MISS MY FATHER'S FAMILY STORIES ALREADY!!!!"

*No need to be sad. Now they can help you spiritually and guide you in your dreams. *

"You're right. They wouldn't want me to just give up and die so quickly. I have to live up to my family's legacy. I'm going to use my powers from now on. Will you help me Gifted?"

*Of course, after all you are the only one who can take back to my master when the time comes. *

"I think I know who you are talking about. I will take you there, I promise."

*Thank you. Now wake up. *

_"Huh?"_

"The hair, the delicate frown, and she looks like she has good posture. I think we found our Xylona." Mysty stirred awake at the sound of the feminine voice.

"Oh! And her eyes are green! Just like hers. Yes we will adopt her into our family." Said some man.

"I think you're in luck." Mysty looked at the nurse as she began talking to this rich looking couple, "Her parents recently died and we think she could have a case of amnesia from the accident."

"I can remember everything thank you very much." Mysty retorted in a surprisingly calm, cool voice. Normally she'd have a crackling voice after sleeping.

"Well it may be best if you forgot your past life and wake up to your new one because this is your chance to be adopted by a rich family." The nurse snapped.

"Come with us Xylona. We will take you home." 

"Yes mother." Mysty muttered in her defeated voice.

        **************************************************

Mysty looked out of the grand window in her new room. She was in a house she never been to, a room she's never seen before, the lands outside of her room wasn't familiar, and she was stuck with a family that doesn't seem to have enough time to bond with her. The only thing that brought comfort to her was the silver sky, but even the cloudy day seemed foreign to her. (knock, knock)

"Come in." a small boy with blonde hair and soft green eyes came in to her room.

"Hello there dear sister. I am Blane, your new brother. Mother and father told me to come and tell you anything you need to know." He greeted.

"Then why couldn't they come themselves?" Mysty asked in a soft tone. Blane sat down on her bed and answered, "They are finishing the preparations to your welcome home party. Don't think too badly of them, they are in fact very loving and kind. They did take you in and added you to our family. You are replacing my older sister Xylona Pendragon, who recently passed away. She really was a terrible person probably because she wanted absolute power, but mother and father didn't notice."

"Why?"

"Xylona disguised her real personality to them and unleashed her true self on me and the servants. Oh and before I forget, don't tell your suitor about your past."

"What suitor?"

"Well, like I said! You're replacing Xylona. Which means you get to decide who you are going to marry just like the other Xylona was going to do." Mysty frowned and sat next to her new brother on the bed, "It seems like they are eager to get rid of me."

"Oh perish the thought! They are just letting you get a chance to pick the right man to be your husband, then when you are old enough, you get married." He explained.

"But why are they trying to marry me off to someone I don't even know?" she wailed.

"Well, the suitors stay for a week. That should give you enough time to get to know them. …And, I don't know if I should be saying this but, I think mother wants the satisfaction of raising her daughter. When Xylona died, she was distraught until we found you. Please give the suitors a chance, for mother's sake." Begged Blane. Mysty sighed then gave a weak smile as she slightly messed up his hair, "Okay …baby brother."

     ***************************************************

"So what is your favorite food Xylona?" her father asked. Xylona set her teacup down on the long elegant table and answered, "I'm quite fond of Kibby."

"Kibby? I have never heard that dish." Her mother commented.

"It's an Arab dish that my father used to make …" Xylona trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Is that so? We must ask one of Xavier's servants about it. They're from Syria." Suggested the mother.

"Xavier?"

"Yes, Xavier is a prince from Syria. He will be visiting tomorrow." The father informed Xylona. Confused, Xylona said, "I thought only a princess could marry a prince."

"Xavier rejected all the available princesses so he is allowed to marry anyone who is a noble. At least that is what his personal servant said in his last e-mail to me." Blane informed, Xylona gasped after he mentioned e-mail.

"Oh, my Internet friends! They must be worried by now." She wailed as she stood up.

"Don't worry you can use my computer." Assured Blane. Xylona picked up the skirt of her velvet green dress and followed her brother to his room.

"Do you actually know how to use the computer?" he asked her before he left. She just stared at him and said, "Very funny." Blane raised his hands in defense and explained, "Well the other Xylona didn't even know what a computer is!"

"I guess I need a new name now." Muttered Xylona as she found the chatroom Sakura was in.

Pendragon: Hello Card Sorceress and Camera Girl!

Card Sorceress: Who are you?

Pendragon: My real name is Xylona. I'm a close friend to Lady of the Dragons, Mysty.

Camera Girl: What happened to Mysty anyway?

Pendragon: I'm sorry …she died in a car accident with her family. We are both sorceresses so that's why we were close friends.

Card Sorceress: What! How sad!

Camera Girl: How do you know about us, Xylona?

Pendragon: Lady of the Dragons told me everything about you guys, Like Sakura the Cardcaptor and her cousin Tomoyo who films her greatest captures. She even told me about the other Cardcaptor, Syaoran, and how much Sakura likes him.

Card Sorceress: Hey! I do not!

Camera Girl: That's right! Did Lady of the Dragons tell you how red Sakura blushes when she sees him?

Pendragon: Yup!

Card Sorceress: Stop that! Why does everyone say that?

Camera Girl and Pendragon: Because you like him!

(moment of silence and some time for Sakura to stop blushing)

Card Sorceress: …I can't believe Mysty's really gone. She was such a good friend.

Camera Girl: Yeah, I'm going to miss her.

Pendragon: If it helps, I could chat with you. Like I said, I'm a sorceress too and I do know a little about the Clow Cards.

Card Sorceress: That would be great!

Camera Girl: Uh-oh Sakura! It's almost time for school. Hurry or you're going to be late again!

Card Sorceress: Oh-no! Bye Xylona!

Camera Girl: Bye Xylona!

(Camera girl and Card Sorceress leave the chatroom)

*Why did you lie to them? *

"Because Mysty is dead and if I want to honor my family then I'll have to live life as Xylona Augusta Pendragon"

*Very well then. Now what about your suitors? *

"They can just go back to wherever they came from. But if one of them doesn't see me as an object, then I'll test them."

*How? *

"By telling them the truth. If they don't care that I'm not the Xylona they expected or the fact that I'm a sorceress, then I'll choose them"

*Choose wisely. Tomorrow you will meet Prince Xavier *

      -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sorceress Myst, Sorceress Celine, and Servo is lounging around watching Fagtron run into things)

Sorceress Myst: In the next chapter The Gifted Card and the tiny Guardian Kalie is gonna play matchmaker for Xylona and Xavier. Is Eiryn gonna stand it?

Servo: Why can't we leave Fagtron in the bubble? She can't get near me anymore! (Apprentice Jed enters the studio)

Apprentice Jed: I got the spell!

Sorceress Myst: Great!

Servo: No! (Gets hit by Fagtron and sticks to the side of the bubble) AAHHHHH!!!!!!

Sorceress Celine: I came prepared this time. (takes out a box) I brought the calm down medicine. (Fagtron's bubble somehow gets stuck in the chandelier)

Sorceress Myst: Maybe you should cast the spell now.

Apprentice Jed: Hmm, she's still a threat to society. Well back to the drawing board. (raises a hand and the bubble disappears)

Fagtron: Where's Mommy?

Servo: (under Fagtron) I am not your mom!

Fagtron: Mommy! (hugs Servo)

Servo: HELP! I CAN'T BREATHE!!!!


	13. Sword Fighting

Chapter 13

Sorceress Myst: Hey Jed! Do the disclaimer, I'm too tired.

Apprentice Jed: (sitting back on a chair) Hey Fagtron! Say the disclaimer, I'm on my break!

Fagtron: (sitting there, doing nothing with drool starting to leak out of her mouth) …………

Apprentice Jed: Uh, What's wrong with Fagtron? Normally she's doing something extremely stupid around this time.

Sorceress Myst: I have no idea. (Fagtron falls over)

Fagtron: …Prunes… (Sorceress Myst and Apprentice Jed awards Fagtron with their 'What the heck?' faces)

Apprentice Jed: …So who's gonna say the disclaimer now?

Sorceress Myst: (whips out her trusty silver tape recorder) Have no fear, the tape recorder is here!

Tape Recorder: (in Sorceress Myst's voice) I do not own CCS or any of it's characters except for Xylona, Xavier, Eiryn, Kalie, Blane, and the Gifted Card. Whew!

Fagtron: (snaps up) OH-NO! The voice stealer is gonna steal all the voices! (tries to eat the tape recorder but remembers it's made of silver) NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (runs away)

Apprentice Jed: …That was weird.

Sorceress Myst: I know, but we have to live with it. (they both glare at the camera for a few second then brighten up)

Sorceress Myst and Apprentice Jed: Now on with the story!

  ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What could Father be thinking!? First he sends me to North America to meet this stuck up rich girl with a bad reputation and now he wants me to give you away as a gift to her!" Xavier shouted while holding up the small stuffed tiger. The tiger squirmed and responded cheerfully, "Well you get to see me when you get married."

"Ha! That's a laugh! Me getting married, to a snob." He muttered disgustedly.

"You're not giving her much of a chance. I mean since when do little brothers tell the truth about their sisters."

"Well Blane thought his e-mail pin pal was one of my servants instead of me and in his e-mails, he didn't say 'Please don't tell your master about what I said'. If he did then he would be lying." Kalie opened her mouth then shuts it, "…Well you done it! You confused me by twisting up the words."

"Look, girls like Xylona are the same. They think they always get what they want. Right now, Xylona is probably prancing about her mansion, thinking she's going to be a princess."

       ********************************************************

"Ugh! And a prince of all people! He's probably going to waltz in here and think I'm going to fall in love with him!" Xylona grumbled as she paced around her room.

*Will you at least give him a chance? *

"Let me think …Uh, No! Princes can be very arrogant. Once he gets here he'll think 'hmm another girl to order around because I'm a prince and she has to do everything I tell her'. Well I got news for him! I'm an American! I have the freedom of speech! I-"

"Are you alright, dear sister?" Xylona spun around to the door to find Blane staring at her with concern in his eyes. She began to giggle nervously, "Just fine. I was just reciting a verse from my favorite play." Blane gave her a weird look, "Uh, Okay. I came to tell you that Prince Xavier is here and I want to show you the way to the parlor room."

"Oh! L-lead the way."

      ***********************************************************

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Xylona's mother squealed after they finally managed to drag Xylona in the same room as Xavier. Xylona's father started to pull the excited mother from the room and said, "Now why don't you two try to get to know each other and when you're tired you can retreat to your room" The door shut behind them and soon Xylona was left alone with her suitor. She turned to face him and found that he was wearing the same stone cold glare as she was.

"Hello Miss Xylona" he greeted with a cold voice and a bow. She curtsied and responded in the same tone, "Good morning your highness." 

Another moment of silence echoed in the room as the red haired boy and the light brunette girl studied each other (As in they might start a fight, not the perverted one that Fagtron is thinking of. Fagtron: I told you I didn't mean it in that way when I said 'I like lemons'! Apprentice Jed: Yeah Right! Go cry us a river Fagtron.), like two tigers ready to kill. For a second, Xylona thought she heard someone whispering as Xavier closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Why don't we take a walk in the gardens?" suggested Xavier through clenched teeth. Xylona put on a sly, quizzical face, "Why?"

"Why not?"

"Maybe because I don't want to take a walk or maybe it's because I don't like you."

"Well I don't like you either!" he yelled. Xylona acted surprised, "Wow! We found something we have in common! It's probably safer for you if we just go to our separate rooms and avoid each other for the rest of the week."

"More like it would be safer for _you_." He sneered before he stormed out to one of the guest rooms. Xylona was about to shout out a rather painful comeback but the Gifted convinced her not to and so she stormed off in the opposite direction. Kalie, who jumped out of Xavier's pocket after making a suggestion, followed Xylona to her room and waited for her to cool off.

"Who does he think he is?! I should slice him in half with a sword." She fumed. Kalie jumped out of her hiding place and shouted with joy, "You like to swordfight too?!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kalie! I'm supposed to be your early wedding present from the king even though I really belong to Xavier." The tiger creature extended her wings and flew to Xylona's shoulder.

"Hello Kalie, I'm sorry you have the misfortune of being owned by that arrogant dork." She answered, carefully sitting down on her bed so Kalie wouldn't fall off her shoulder. Kalie began to get angry.

"Why do you both do that? You judge each other before getting to know each other. Xavier isn't as bad as you say he is. He only wants to find someone who would love him for who he is and not for the fact that he is a prince! He thinks you're a snobby rich girl hoping to become a princess."

"I-Is this true? Is he really searching for someone out of love?" Xylona began regretting all that she had said, "And I told him to stay away from me. How am I going to fix this mess?"

"First of all you apologize," a sly grin began to form on Kalie's face, "And I have a good idea. You _do_ swordfight don't you? Because Xavier loves to swordfight."

*I can teach you how in a second. *

"Okay, I'll do it!"

       *********************************************************

(knock, knock)

Xavier groaned and opened the door to find Xylona wearing a tight-fitting black shirt and black velvet pants. She smiled and waved quickly.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"I have three things I'd like to discuss. First here is your little friend. She wanted to go exploring." She explained while holding Kalie out to him. Kalie did her cute little wink and flew in his room.

"Second," she continued, "I want to apologize for my behavior this morning and after rejecting you like a jerk after you were attempting to try to get to know me."

"Well I guess I could have been a little nicer too so it wasn't entirely your fault. I guess we can start over and at least try to be friends." Xavier said, smiling a little.

"Great! I also came by to ask if you would like to swordfight against me."

"Against …you?"

"What, you never heard of a female swordsman?"

"Actually …no, I haven't, but I accept you challenge."

          Xylona led Xavier out to the family's gym and took out two dull swords from a closet. 

"I picked out dull ones so we won't injure each other." She explained. The battle started and the two fighters were equally matched. Xavier proved to be a good challenge because it seemed he had the same fighting skills as Xylona. After thirty minutes, Xavier was pinned to the ground with Xylona on top of him and the swords in between them. It stayed like that for a while. Soft green eyes stared at dark sapphire ones until Xavier did the unthinkable. He leaned forward and kissed her and Xylona closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Once they broke apart, Xylona blushed and stood up.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I think I have fallen in love with you." Xavier said while getting up.

"I'm sorry, I have to tell you the truth. I'm not the real Xylona." She cried out, "She died and I was adopted yesterday after my family died."

"What?"

"She's absolutely right! This Xylona or should I say Mysty belongs to me so back off!" Shouted a familiar voice. 

"I TOLD YOU I NEVER WANTED TO BE YOUR GIRL EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH!!! Get it through you thick head and let me be Eiryn!" Eiryn stepped out of the shadows at the mention of his name.

"Who is this man Xylona?" Xavier asked, holding her in his arms.

"He pretended to love my sister and broke her heart. Then he killed her and my family." She continued to glare angrily at Eiryn. He just smirked and made things worse for Xylona, "Xavier, you come from a land that doesn't like magic users, like the sorceress you're protecting in you arms. Mysty is a sorceress, a disgrace for a prince like you."

"Is this true Xylona? And to think that I was worried about you finding out that I was a sorcerer."

"Really?!"

"Interesting, a sorcerer. Well then I guess we have to fight for custody of her if you still refuse to give her to me." Eiryn grins while pulling out a real sword he hid behind his back. Xylona quickly rushed to the closet and threw a silver sword in Xavier's direction, "His relic is glowing! Don't cast any magic or it'll will take that power away!"

Eiryn charged but was thrown back when Xavier caught the sword and swung it. He swung it again causing Eiryn to loose balance and then he tried to knock the sword out of his hands, but Eiryn tumbled backwards, landed on his feet, and raised his sword.

"Phoenix Flame!" Soon Eiryn's sword was surrounded in a red flame.

_"He's using my guardian beast's attacks!"_ Xylona thought furiously as tears welled up in her eyes. The Phoenix was given to her from her father and her father received it from Dimitri on the day of her death. She looked down at her feet to find the silver sword was knocked out of Xavier's hands.

Xavier was trapped against the wall as Eiryn was preparing to plunge the flaming weapon into his heart. Seeing no other way out, Xavier charged up his energy and grabbed Eiryn by the shoulders to electrify him. The relic glowed brighter and was about to take Xavier's only spell away from him.

"Xavier! Let go of him!" He obeyed. Then suddenly a sword emerged from Eiryn's chest and he fell down to reveal Xylona dropping the sword as she realized what she had done. He immediately ran to her and hugged the pale and shaken Xylona.

"I'm a murderer." She whispered. He shook his head, "You avenged your family's death."

"I didn't want vengeance." A low laugh emitted from the disappearing dead body.

*How did that relic…? Never mind. Eiryn is dead but I don't know about his spirit. *

"That relic must have returned to wherever it came from with the body as its prize. It once belonged to an evil sorcerer." Xavier explained, hugging Xylona tighter.

"Aw isn't cute Blane? Your sister found her fiancé!" the couple turned to find Xylona's mother and her brother peeking around the door. Xylona blushed and shouted, "MOTHER!!!"

"Oh sorry!" she said as she pulled the giggling Blane out of the way and closed the door.

"I'm surprised they didn't hear the fight."

"Me too." Agreed Xylona. They walked out of the gym to find Kalie waiting for them.

"Xylona and Xavier sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she sang in her shrill voice. Xavier acted surprised, "You learned how to spell!"

"Hey are you making fun of the fact that I'm the youngest guardian born?!"

"I would have made fun of her voice. She sounded like she sucked helium when singing." Teased Xylona as she and Xavier walked away hand and hand.

"HEY!"

End of part 3

   ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorceress Myst: Aww wasn't that cute! In the next chapter Xylona's family moves to Japan.

Fagtron: I got a Prune Slurpie!

Sorceress Myst: Eww! (Apprentice Jed turns on the tape recorder)

Tape recorder: (In Fagtron's voice) The voice stealer is gonna steal all the voices!

Fagtron: (Drops her drink) It stole my voice! AIEEEEEEEE! (runs around in circles)

Apprentice Jed: …Just a little more… Got Cha! (presses a button and Fagtron is stuck in a silver box)

Sorceress Myst: Okay so what is this?

Apprentice Jed: This time it's a silver playpen and the opening is closed off with the same material I used from that bubble.

Sorceress Myst: Now the question is… Does it work?

Apprentice Jed: Lets wait and see. (They walk to the playpen)

Fagtron: The voice stealer's henchmen got me! AAAHHHHH!!!! It hurts! It hurts!

Apprentice Jed: Where does it hurt Fagtron?

Fagtron: In my stomach!

Sorceress Myst: Uh-oh! She's been drinking a Prune Slurpie.

Apprentice Jed: …Then that means she's gonna… (they back away slowly and big vibrations emit from the playpen that causes the bubble to pop)

Fagtron: I'm free! And stinky!

Sorceress Myst: (wearing a gas mask) Fagtron! No more Prune Slurpies!

Fagtron: Aw man!


	14. The Battle Begins

Chapter 14

Sorceress Myst: Hi everyone! I'm back! The curse has been lifted! (Apprentice Jed runs in and starts jumping up and down)

Apprentice Jed: I got a new invention!

Sorceress Myst: What is it now?

Apprentice Jed: This. (Brings out a flaming Cage) Fagtron! Get in there!

Fagtron: FIRE! YEA! (jumps in and finds the fire gone) Huh? A silver cage? AHHHHH!!!!!

Sorceress Myst: Where did you find this? I thought there was a shortage on silver.

Apprentice Jed: (whispering) Actually it's a white gold cage. She doesn't know the difference. But in case she does, there is always plan B.

Sorceress Myst: Okay, let's see how long it'll last. Fagtron say the disclaimer.

Fagtron: Sorceress Myst (sob) doesn't own (sob) CCS or any of its characters (sob) except Xylona. (cough, cough …Hack!)

Apprentice Jed: Hey, Fagtron coughed up the old tape recorder!

Sorceress Myst: Are you sure that's the old tape recorder? Oh well. I decided to make the last chapter the end of part 3 and since I'm getting tired of writing Xylona's past, I'm gonna put in a flashback for the rest of her story. Now on with the story! Oh!  means a dream sequence is coming.

          ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was perfect. Xylona was in a beautiful, tight-fitting white dress with a long veil. The halls of the ancient Arab palace were covered in hues of emerald and scarlet, Xavier and Xylona's favorite color.  Everyone was here, even Ruby and Eriol. Xavier slowly lifted her veil and she could hear Tomoyo and Sakura squealing in delight. She felt like a new person, this must be the happiest day in a woman's life. Their faces drew closer and she slowly closed her eyes and then… loud music flared up. Xylona turned to the altar to find Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Kero, Suppi, Ruby, Yue, Onica, Dawn, Blane, and Eiryn dancing and singing "Ride, Sally, Ride!" Suddenly Kalie appeared on her shoulder and pointed behind her, "Hey look! It's your old band director!" Sure enough, there was Mr. White riding on a small tractor shouting, "NEVER FLUSH YOUR SAXOPHONE DOWN THE TOILET!" again and again.

Xylona awoke with a start as a flash of lighting illuminated the school's hallways for a brief moment.

"That's the last time I'm ever going to drink less than 5 cans of Dr. Pepper, that dream was semi normal." She muttered under her breath. Suddenly she held her breath and kept silent as a white snake with clear, watery wings slithered towards Kalie's sleeping form.

"Little sister…" it hissed as it towered over her and prodded her with its tail. The tiny tiger creature yawned, then opened her little brown eyes, "Siva! O-older sister. What are you doing here?"

"The High Sorceress, the only one who could defeat the evil relic of Zebas, is dead and left no successor. There is not even a trace of the magical circlet she once wore. It's hopeless." Her blue eyes widened and her tongue flickered as she said 'hopeless', "The Guardian Family of the High Sorceress has decided to aide the enemy. It's time to go."

"No! We can't give in so soon!" Kalie squeaked softly, so she wouldn't wake the others. Siva's eyes softened, "Kalie, you are only 78 years old, we made this decision so you wouldn't die at a youthful age."

"I maybe young, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Xylona is my master and I can't leave her now!" she was on the verge of crying now.

"I'll protect her." Xylona blurted out, they looked at her surprised, "I'll protect you and your other siblings too, Siva. Sakura is the Card Captor, she'll defeat Eiryn."

"Such pretty words, but I am afraid we cannot accept. You do not realize how powerful Master Eiryn is now. Not even the Card Captor could hope to win." She looks at Kalie, "I see I cannot change your mind. Please stay out of sight when the battle begins." Siva's white scales changed into clear water, enabling her to slither out the closed window nearby.

_"Mistress…"_ Sakura's eyes snapped open. Was someone calling for her? She didn't see anyone awake, so she dismissed it as a dream. Her head was resting on Syaoran's chest and the steady beating of his heart relaxed her in to a peaceful slumber.

_"Mistress!"_ This time it was louder. Reluctantly, Sakura pulled out of Syaoran's warm embrace to find out what's going on. She giggled when he scowled from the lack of warmth at his side. Outside the window were low gray clouds, telling her that it was morning. Xylona was at the window, staring at her with a bewildered look in her eyes.

"Did you call me Xylona?" She whispered. She shook her head and pointed behind Sakura, "Look!" She turned to where she was pointing to find the Gifted Card floating. It hovered there for a few seconds before it landed in her extended hand.

"I'm afraid it was my fault," Xylona admitted as she walked away from the window, "She must've heard my plans and wanted to help out."

"Your… plans?"

"Remember the High Sorceress? You know, the other protector of the planet? Her guardians are on Eiryn's side now and Kalie's oldest sister, Siva, said that he was more powerful than you. So I was thinking that if we combine our powers we'd have a chance in defeating him." Sakura stared at the Gifted Card, then back at Xylona, "Yeah, that's a great idea! We can also have Kero, Suppi, Yue, and Ruby take care of the guardian family …but then we'd be defenseless to Eiryn's attacks." Silence claimed them as they thought of what to do.

"Um, Sakura? Could …Could you release Gifted?"

"Why?" Suddenly she had an evil look on her face, "Oh, I have plans for that one mwahahahah! …NO! Don't look at me that way, it's really the adrenaline this time! Adrenaline!"

"Okay, I believe you, but keep it down or you'll wake the others." She said while holding Gifted closer. Xylona walks up to them and shouts, "Well they need to wake up! It's morning already!" Nobody stirred, apparently they are used to her shouting. All of a sudden, she just realized that…

"OH SHIT!!! This was supposed to be a secret so we DON'T need them to wake up!" She clamps her mouth shut, but it was too late.

"XYLONA!!!!!!!!!!" At that instant everyone gets up. Syaoran briefly glances at the place where he thought he heard Sakura screaming, but found no one there.

          Xylona grabbed Sakura's wrist and ran away before anyone had a chance to see them. She let go of her wrist once they were in a deserted hallway. Sakura was still glaring angrily at her.

"Okay! I'll wash my mouth out with soap later just release Gifted please! She was there in the last battle against Eiryn so she won't be in the way." Sakura glanced at the card in her hand, she captured only three months ago…

                                          (Flashback: 3 months ago)

"Windy!" Xavier was finally trapped by the power of the Windy Card. Syaoran approached him, sword raised in defense. Xylona stopped him and faced Xavier by herself.

"Why Eiryn?! You killed both my families and possessed my boyfriend. Why are doing this? They did nothing to you." Eiryn/Xavier's eyes glowed a brighter red, causing her to scream in pain.

"This is a taste of your own medicine. You killed my heart long ago." Sakura raised her wand, ready to command Windy to cover his eyes, but she froze when Xylona cried, "Gifted! Help me!" Glowing consumed everything and stopped when Xavier fell to the ground unconscious. Windy silently returned to card form and flew into Sakura's hand. Syaoran was as still as a statue now, the only moving thing was his green robes and his brown hair wafting in the evening breeze.

"Syaoran? Are you okay?" She asked as Xylona rushed to Xavier. Seconds later he let out a silent gasp and blinked a few times. Eiryn probably tried to possess him but was too weak. He then faced Sakura and his eyes widened in surprise, "Sakura! It's a Clow Card." A copy of Xylona was standing before her. The real Xylona closed her eyes after laying Xavier's head on her lap.

"Seal her. She's been looking for you for so long." Without another thought, Sakura raised her wand, "Clow Card return to your power confined! Clow Card!"

                                             (End of Flashback)

"Um Sakura? You okay? You just summoned your wand and then zoned out all of a sudden." Sakura pulled out of her thoughts as a hand waved in front of her face.  She giggled nervously and a small blush burned her cheeks before Xylona withdrew her hand and backed away to give her room to summon Gifted. Magical winds filled the hallway, first blowing though Xylona's long, light brown hair then through Sakura's short honey blonde hair. The magic circle appeared on the ground as she threw the card toward the edge of the circle. The card began spinning and she raised her staff above her head allowing a swirl of magic gather at the end as the wings grew larger.

"Release and dispel!" She brought the wand down to the card and it instantly stopped spinning. The card glowed and in its place stood the Gifted Card in Xylona's form from three months ago.

"Thanks Sakura! You're the best! Come on Gifted." They both ran off and disappeared in a second. Sakura stared after them until she felt someone grab her hand and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Syaoran! You startled me…" He gave her a small smile before letting go, "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing! Just Xylona's foul mouth again." He rolled his amber eyes and shook his head.

"We better head back." Sakura suddenly had a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I'll race you!"

"Why? I'll just win again-" He was cut off as she jumped on him and pressed her lips against his. Then she started running and shouted, "I'm going to beat you!"

"Hey!"

          The rain finally stopped and the winds died down a little as it reached mid-morning. The gang was waiting for the final battle on the roof of the school. There was tension in the air as the swirling clouds dipped lower, threatening another downpour. Sakura looked at everybody and nodded, "Sleep! Release and dispel!" The Sleep Card flew off to complete its mission, leaving everyone to more silence.

"Wait!" Tomoyo cried. She was carrying a bunch of dome shaped mirrors as she ran up to them. Eriol lowered his staff and approached her, "Tomoyo, you need to stay inside. It's dangerous out here."

"I know, but I just had this great idea" She took his arm and strapped one of the mirrors to it, "This should reflect magical attacks back to its caster."

"This is a good idea Tomoyo. You have an extra one for yourself, right? Maybe you can help defend us."

"Xylona!" snapped Eriol. He wanted to protect her from danger. Xylona just shrugged, "Put it this way, either you both die in battle or you die and Tomoyo ends up being all alone and becomes a slave."

"Listen you! I had it up to-" he began, but was cut off by Syaoran, "Oh, thanks Xylona. I'm glad you have so much faith in us."

"I'm sorry, I had a few dreams last night. In one of them, I was holding the High Sorceress's Magical Circlet and then it disintegrated through my fingers. Then Kalie in her celestial form told me that after this battle, I will no longer be a sorceress. Finally, my old band director came riding on a small tractor and screamed 'Never flush your saxophone down the toilet!'" Everyone sweat dropped at the last part of her story and Eriol muttered, "Again? Do all your dreams end like that?"

"Well that doesn't mean your going to die. Maybe you'll just lose your powers." They turn to Sakura to let her finish, "I refuse to think we are going to die. If we all work together and give it our all, then how could we lose! Right?"

"Right!" everyone repeated. A clap of thunder was heard and then seven figures began flying towards them. Flying at the very top was the eldest of the guardian family, Ramadon, the thunder dragon. At his right was Siva and at his left flew Diablos, a black skinned human with bat's wings. Under Ramadon was Phoenix and next to Phoenix was Teum, an antelope with green see-through wings.

At the bottom was Luna, a beautiful gray wolf with pure white wings that seem to glow. And finally, flying behind them on a cloud was Eiryn in his original body. Just as Xylona remembered him, really short rusty colored hair, leering red eyes, and a smile that was pure evil. Dangling proudly at his neck was the relic of Zebas. Everyone readied their weapons for this was going to be the final battle.

              --------------------------------------------------------------

Sorceress Myst: Is the High Sorceress only an old history story? Is this really going to be the final battle? Is everyone going to make it out alive? And is there going to be more romance between other couple besides just Sakura and Syaoran? Find out in the next chapter.

Fagtron: (on top of the cage) I eat silver watch me dance! …No that's not right. I am Fagtron hear me belch! No…Oh! I am woman hear me roar! Wait …I'm a robot.

Apprentice Jed: Aw Fagtron! You destroyed my white gold cage!

Fagtron: It's not silver? Aw man. (pulls a lemon out of her pants and begins sucking on it)

Sorceress Myst: What are you doing Fagtron?

Fagtron: Every time I get upset, you tell me to suck on lemons. I don't know where this is going to get me, but it's worth a try. (She put the whole lemon in her mouth and chews on it)

Sorceress Myst and Apprentice Jed: Ewwww!

Sorceress Myst: Didn't you say you had a plan B?

Apprentice Jed: I forgot what it was.

Sorceress Myst: Right ……C ya next chapter!


	15. Has She Died?

Chapter 15

Sorceress Myst: I'm back! ….I hope this doesn't turn out to be a yearly update…

Fagtron: What? What's x and y? Stupid algebra. (Fagtron opens her mouth and tries to put the algebra book in there.)

Sorceress Myst: Fagtron, if you eat your book, then you'll never get to read PG-13 fics. (Fagtron smiles sweetly and gently places the book back down.)

Fagtron: Okay, then I sentence it to eternal fla-

Sorceress Myst: You can't set the book on fire with your fire spell either. (Sorceress Myst stares at the book) Wait a minute… JED!

Apprentice Jed: (Looking up from comic) Yes sir-I mean-ma'am?

Sorceress Myst: Are you making Fagtron do your homework again?

Apprentice Jed: Kinda…

Sorceress Myst: Okay, just don't let her find out that she's doing your work.

Fagtron: She's doing what!?

Sorceress Myst: Nothing, say the disclaimer.

Fagtron: Ooh! Sorceress Myst doesn't own CCS or any of its characters except for Xylona. Hey! Why does the algebra book have Apprentice Jed's name on it!?

Apprentice Jed: Uhh…now on with the story!

   ----------------------------------------------

_          Eiryn…you murdered my parents and my sister and I forgave you. Then you show up to attack someone I was beginning to love so I killed you. Finally, with the help of that relic, you come back from the dead and possess Xavier to slaughter my new parents on Blane's birthday. I was only able to save Blane. Because of you I ran away to __Japan__, to hide behind the Card Captor. Because of you Blane is still in the mental asylum recovering from shock. Thanks a lot Eiryn. Now the only thing left for me to do is to fight to the death for my family, both of them._

-Last diary entry from Sorceress Xylona Shaheen/Pendragon

Xylona dodged the lightning bolt that was aimed at her and counter attacked with her shuriken. The shuriken was knocked from its target from a swift wind spell and nearly sliced Xylona's head off. Most elemental attacks cast by Sakura and Syaoran were blocked by a guardian of the same element. Sometimes the guardians would shove Kero and the others in harm's way. Eiryn's guardians outnumbered Sakura and Eriol's guardians and made it impossible to hit Eiryn. Eriol mostly stayed in the background, studying the weakness and strengths of the enemy, but he sometimes cast a force spell that kept the guardians away from the humans. Tomoyo turned out to be very evasive and blocked nearly all the attacks aimed at them. She was real handy in battle, but every now and then she would pull out her camera and tape everything with an evil grin on her face.

It seemed like no one was winning because no one could hit Eiryn and he wasn't fighting back. Eiryn's guardians were either protecting him from spells by reflecting them back or wrestled with Yue's team. Because of the guardian's loyalty to Eiryn, Sakura couldn't use cards like Power or Sword or she might injure them severely.

"Xylona!" Tomoyo shouted as she approached her, "When Syaoran gives a signal, cast a thunder spell at the dragon."

"What good would that do!?"

"It's supposed to distract him." She explained before running to Eriol.

"Aw! But I love dragons!" Xylona whined. Suddenly Ramadon flew by her and was preparing a thunder spell for Ruby.

"Hey Ramadon!" Xylona cried, causing him to stop chanting and hover over her.

"What?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"I love you…" she said sweetly as she slightly leaned side to side with her hands behind her back like an innocent girl. 

Ramadon only blinked in bewilderment before rolling his eyes and muttering, "…Humans…"

She kept the look a moment longer before getting big watery eyes and blushed cheeks and started screaming, "I'LL LOVE YOU AND HUG YOU AND CALL YOU MR SCALY!!!!!!!"

The dragon sweat dropped and quickly began chanting a thunder spell as Xylona began jumping up to hug him. Eriol finally saw what was happening and cast another force spell to push him away from her. Xylona turned to glare at him as he suddenly raised his staff in a defense position. She raised an eyebrow in confusion as she realized that no one was attacking him. She dismissed this as some weird sorcerer thing and focused on the battle.

"Now!" Syaoran ordered. Xylona quickly cast the thunder spell at Ramadon while Syaoran cast a lightning spell at Siva. Although the spell did not affect Ramadon, it distracted him from saving Siva, who was now temporarily stunned. This allowed Watery to slip through and attack Eiryn. Eiryn screamed out in pain and retaliated by throwing a water spell back at Sakura. The spell was too large to block with the shields and Sakura didn't have enough time to get the Shield Card out.

"Sakura!" Syaoran jumped in front of her and took the blow from behind. The water spell knocked them down.

"Syaoran! Are you okay?!" she asked in a worried tone, ignoring the fact that he was lying on top of her.

"Yeah, but are _you_ alright?" he cringed as he pushed himself up so he could look down at her. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, thanks to you…"

"Hey you two! Making out during a battle is NOT a good idea!" shouted Xylona in the background, causing them to blush. Syaoran quickly got up to help Sakura to her feet. Tomoyo grinned as she taped the cute moment and then faced the camera at Xylona who had slapped her forehead and rolled her eyes at them. She started to walk away from them, but suddenly froze in place.

"Eriol, what's wrong with her?" He glanced in Xylona's direction before realizing that-

"Xylona! Close your mind or you'll lose it!" he snapped, but it was too late as a ball of electric energy surrounded her.

_"Your power is MINE!!!"_ a deep voice growled. Xylona screamed as waves of pain erupted through out her body, taking away her knowledge of her thunder spell and a quarter of her energy.

_"So that was what __Hiiragizawa was doing earlier. His power can be stolen too; he was concealing his mind from that relic so his spell can't be taken."_ Xylona thought as she slowly stood up.

It was now quiet. No spells were cast, no wind was blowing. Eriol narrowed his eyes as he felt strong energy everywhere. He felt his hair rise on the back of his neck before a volley of elemental spells erupted from below. Some of the blasts gracefully curved down for a second attack. Eriol pulled Tomoyo in his embrace as one nearly hit her from behind. He then pulled her behind him so they could block spells back to back.

"Time!"

          Xylona looked up to find a fire spell was about to strike her. She backed way and faced Sakura. Sakura was breathing heavily as the Time Card spun above her.

"Sakura! Use the Arrow Card on Eiryn!" Xylona shouted. Sakura nodded and quickly pulled the card out.

"Arrow!" a girl then appeared and released an arrow that quickly multiplied into many arrows before they passed through Eiryn, causing no damage to him.

"It didn't work…" Sakura muttered as the card returned to her.

"He's only a ghost…only elemental spells seem to affect him." Syaoran explained. Sakura's eyes went wide at the mention of ghosts.

"G-ghost?"

"Not for long Sakura, we need to get the relic away from him. Doing so will force his spirit to move on." Xylona said as she glared at Eiryn's time frozen form.

"We're running out of time and we can't hit Eiryn when the guardians are in the way." Added Eriol.

"We can't hold them off either, there's too many of them." Kero agreed as he flew by.

"Then use me. If you can cast your spells behind me, I'll lead them to Eiryn." Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. Kalie was running towards them in her celestial form, "My brothers and sisters won't attack me or get in my way."

"But you might get hurt if you don't get out of the way in time." Xylona warned.

"I don't think we have any other option," Sakura said as she knelt to Kalie's level, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"More than anything! After all, I'm the only one who could do this," she chirped before she ran to the edge of the building. Time was slowly continuing around them as Sakura readied seven cards in her hand; Watery, Fiery, Earthly, Windy, Light, Dark, and Thunder. She glanced around at Syaoran and Eriol as they also prepared to cast spells. She then saw Xylona run up to Kalie. Sakura thought about calling her back, but something inside told her to trust Xylona.

          Kalie stared at her siblings as they were released from frozen time. They gave her a surprised look when they saw her. Suddenly, she felt a weight on top of her.

"What are you doing!?" Kalie squeaked at her master as Xylona placed her feet behind her wings.

"I'm going with you," Xylona responded casually, "Someone needs to grab the relic after the spells hit him. I hope I'm not too heavy for you."

"Nah! I'm as strong as Ramadon!" she bragged, causing Xylona to smile and roll her eyes.

          Kalie jumped and flapped her transparent, fiery wings. Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol immediately cast all the elemental spells they had. Xylona cast a small wind spell to help Kalie fly faster. And just as Kalie said, the guardians move out of her way as she came closer to Eiryn. Once they were a few inches away from him, Kalie quickly descended under him while Xylona threw her shuriken into the magical wave. Eiryn became less transparent as each spell struck him and when Xylona's shuriken brushed past his cheek, he began bleeding. Kalie flew behind him so Xylona could steal the relic of Zebas while Eiryn was doubled over in pain. She held in a scream as she touched the chain of the relic because it sent sharp stings throughout her body. Suddenly Eiryn's hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her off of Kalie.

"No! Xylona!" Kalie cried as Diablos held her back. The other guardians started an aggressive assault on Sakura and Eriol's guardians, leaving Eiryn defenseless.

Ruby watched as Siva sent a blast of water towards Suppi and was about to go help him until she thought she saw Yue aiming an enchanted arrow at her in the corner of her eye. She turned as the arrow breezed past her and struck Luna behind her. Luna was knocked back and then tackled by Kero. Ruby smiled at Yue before she spotted Phoenix getting ready to cast a fire spell at him.

"Yue! Behind you!" She shouted as she gave him a big hug that caused him to fall back and miss the spell, "Thank you Yue! You're so sweet!"

"U-uh, Ruby not now." He stuttered as he tried to aim another arrow at Phoenix. Ruby quickly let go and blushed.

"Oh yeah," she giggled while gliding towards Teum, "Well maybe later!"

          Tomoyo was recording the battles and realized that all the guardians were fighting. She was about to tell Sakura it was safe to use her other cards when she noticed Eriol staring at something. He was watching Xylona struggle while Eiryn held her by her wrists. There was no card that could be used to attack Eiryn and save Xylona if she fell and it was impossible for an attack card to only strike Eiryn when Xylona was dangling in front of him.

_"But if Eriol could…,"_ Tomoyo thought as a plan formed in her mind, _"Then Sakura…"_

          Eiryn squeezed Xylona's wrists so hard that his fingernails drew blood. She tried to pull away by placing a foot on his chest. It didn't work as well as she hoped, but this distracted him from noticing Xylona's other foot digging under the relic's chain. Suddenly, a small bolt of lightning struck Eiryn's leg as Xylona tried to pull away again, causing him to finally let go. Xylona felt a snap before she began to fall to the ground.

"Windy!" She faintly heard Sakura cry before Windy caught her. Xylona then realized that the snap she felt earlier was Eiryn's relic. It was now lying harmlessly on her shoe.

"I got the relic Sakura!" She shouted excitedly. She watched as Sakura smiled and faced the others to tell them the news. But then Xylona felt some one grab her ankle.

"Love hurts, doesn't it?" Eiryn whispered in her ear.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

    ************************ 

"Xylona got the-" Sakura stopped in mid-sentence and glanced behind her when she heard the scream.

"Sakura, watch out!" She then felt arms around her waist pull her back as a body landed near her. She broke out of Syaoran's embrace when she recognized the body, "Xylona!"

          Xylona was face down and had a pool of blood near her head. Eriol gently picked up her hand and searched for a pulse, "She's still alive."

"We better tend to her wounds quickly before she loses more blood." Syaoran advised as he and Eriol tried to lift her. Xylona began coughing blood as she regained consciousness.

"S-Shaheen…Flying eagle……Never broken," She whispered. Eriol and Syaoran carefully began dragging her inside the school. Sakura looked around, but found no trace of Eiryn or the relic.

_"Why are the guardians still fighting? Eiryn is gone,"_ Sakura wondered before asking out loud, "How did this happen to her if Eiryn is gone?"

"HAHAHAHA!!!" Sakura felt something on her arms that forced her to fall flat on the school roof. She tried to get back up, but found that she couldn't move again. Syaoran immediately left Xylona's side to go help Sakura only to also be paralyzed to the ground. Soon Tomoyo and Eriol fell, leaving Xylona kneeling on the ground to mutter unintelligible sentences. Kero and his team were cornered by the guardians while Kalie was still held back by Diablos. Eiryn appeared above Xylona, his relic in his right hand.

"Now watch as I destroy your friends and then you can witness me taking over the world!" He yelled as a large ball of energy formed above him. Sakura struggled to get up. Her staff was still in her hand, but she couldn't reach her cards. Despite the loud noise around her, Sakura could hear Xylona muttering.

_"She…she's chanting. What spell is she trying to cast?"_

          A magic circle formed around them. It was just a plain yellow circle with no crest. The circle then formed a dome that nullified the binding spell Eiryn cast on everyone. But as everyone sat up, no one had the energy to move another inch.

"Shaheen means flight of the eagle. I am an eagle, my loyalty to my family was never broken," The magic circle responded to her confession and developed a crest decorated with wings, "Now I call upon my ancestral powers to transport everyone in this circle to safety in exchange…"

          The rest of her spell was drowned out as Eiryn released the energy ball. The dome glowed as the two spells collided. Tomoyo noticed the circle was also glowing and felt herself passing through the school's roof. She stared at Xylona and seen her mouth mutter a 'goodbye' before she blacked out.

  ************************************************

          Xylona collapsed on the cold ground once the spell was complete. She didn't know where Sakura and the others were, but she knew they were somewhere safe. She worried about Kalie, Kero, Suppi, Yue, and even Ruby. Her spell couldn't reach them so they were left behind. Xylona was completely drained of energy and she had a feeling that if she closed her eyes, they will never open again. She smiled as she thought of her parents and her sister. She couldn't defeat Eiryn. She has done all she could by saving Sakura. Now it was up to Sakura to stop Eiryn.

_"Maybe I can see my family now…"_ her last thought was before she closed her eyes and slipped into oblivion.

  --------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorceress Myst: Are Sakura and the others really safe? Will the guardians be okay? What did Xylona give up as she chanted her spell? Her life or something else…? Find out in later chapters.

Fagtron: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! I sentence the book to eternal flames! (Fagtron accidentally sets Apprentice Jed's magazine on fire) Oops…

Apprentice Jed: (putting out the flames) Fagtron! You have to be specific when you cast spells!

Fagtron: Pacific?

Apprentice Jed: Specific!

Sorceress Myst: You know, I think we're going about this the wrong way. Fagtron, you don't need to learn Algebra anymore.

Fagtron: Yea! (Does a victory dance while Apprentice Jed takes the Algebra book away)

Sorceress Myst: Instead, you are going to study English so you can read big words. (Gives her a large English book)

Fagtron: Aw man!

Apprentice Jed: (while looking at her finished Algebra homework approvingly) I think I'll go make everyone some fresh lemonade!

Fagtron: (brightens up) I love lemons! (Sorceress Myst and Apprentice Jed snickers) What? …ooohhh yeah… (sarcastically) hilari…hirary …funny! Just keep on laughing I don't care…

Sorceress Myst: Don't worry, we will. C ya next time! Oh, and I want to thank all the reviewers for their support, I would have said this in earlier chapters, but I keep forgetting to add it…


	16. Recovering

                         Chapter 16

Sorceress Myst: Hello everyone! Normally I would try to get Fagtron to say the disclaimer and start the story, but first I wanna know what the heck Jed is doing to Fagtron.

Apprentice Jed: (While pulling a costume on a struggling Fagtron) I've done a lot of research and found that if Fagtron participated in a group event, she might stop being a threat to society so I decided to enroll her in the flag corps. (gives Fagtron a flag)

Sorceress Myst: But she isn't old enough to be enrolled in anything. Plus, even though the flag looks pretty when waved around, it is still a weapon and it will only make Fagtron's condition worse.

Fagtron: Hehehehehehe! (Throws flag in the air and lets it hit her in the face and then does it again)

Apprentice Jed: (Smirks) Worse or better?

Sorceress Myst: (thinks for a moment) Eh, I dunno. We'll see if this is a good thing, but for now… (pulls out tape recorder)

Tape Recorder: (In Apprentice Jed's voice) Sorceress Myst does not own CCS or any of it's characters except for the characters you wouldn't normally see in CCS.

Fagtron: Oh-no! The voice stealer stole Jed's voice! (Starts hitting the tape recorder with the flag until it's a pile of junk) VICTORY IS MINE!!!!

Sorceress Myst: (whispers) My silver tape recorder… (glares at Apprentice Jed) Oh I definitely say her condition would be worse.

Apprentice Jed: (Laughs nervously) Now on with the story!

       ­­­­­­­­­-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          The king was growing weaker day by day. His once tan skin was now as white as a ghost and his fever continued to rise. All Xavier could do was stay by his father's bedside until someone needed him to be the acting king. Now the palace had to hide two secrets, the heavily wounded king and the cause of the injury. The High Sorceress' Guardians have lived within the palace walls for centuries and have suddenly decided to leave. Both Xavier and his father tried to convince them to stay, since the relic of Zebas was still missing from its tomb and the relic had the power that could actually threaten them.

          Xavier closed his eyes from the memory. He saw fear in their eyes and that caused them to attack mindlessly. Somehow, he was the only one to survive the attack without a scratch, but his father…His father received all the blows.

"Your Highness! Your Highness!" a man called from outside the king's chambers. Xavier sighed softly before he stood up and walked outside. He closed the doors behind him and faced the man standing before him.

"What is it?" Xavier asked in a low, quiet voice.

"I-I need to speak with the king," the man said while trying to catch his breath.

"The king needs his rest. Whatever you need to say to him, you can say to me. Now what is it?"

"We received a transmission from the Earth Guardian of the High Sorceress. The Mistress of the Cards and her friends have disappeared and the other guardians are being forced to protect the holder of the relic of Zebas," he whispered quickly.

"Kalie," Xavier muttered to himself, "What about Xylona?"

"She is also missing. Your Majesty, what are we going to do? The Card Mistress couldn't defeat the power of the relic and with it growing stronger, even the High Sorceress' magic would be useless."

"But if they worked together…there might still be a chance," Xavier sighed before glaring at the ground, "If only we knew where the magic circlet was."

"It wouldn't matter if we did. We still would need the successor or a blood relative of the High Sorceress for it to be useful and the Card Mistress is still missing."

          Xavier's eyes hardened before he stepped away from the door. He slowly began walking down the grand hallway as he finally whispered, "There is only one thing for me to do then. …I hope it works."

          Eriol groaned as he opened his eyes. His limbs were aching and his head hurt. He felt like he had just survived a cat fight between Ruby and Xylona. One his eyes focused, he realized that he was in unfamiliar territory. It looked kind of like a sewer with glowing green water and was covered with stalagmite and stalactite near the walls. The water was the only thing that was providing light in this unusual place.

          Eriol glanced at his hands and found them scratched up and bloody. He then crawled over to the water and examined it for a moment. It didn't look harmful. Cautiously, he leaned over the edge of the small river and carefully dipped his hand in the liquid. He felt a cool tingling sensation on his skin before he pulled his hand out. His hand was now completely healed.

_"This water has healing properties,"_ he thought to himself as he dipped the other hand in and washed his face. The pain vanished immediately, allowing him to sit back and think about the others.

_"Where is everyone? That spell Xylona cast couldn't possibly split us up in different places so they must be somewhere around here."_ A low moan suddenly pulled Eriol out of his thoughts. He quickly stood up and ran in the direction where he heard the sound. Up ahead, he found a body laying face down and rushed over to it. It was Tomoyo. He gently rolled her over and examined her face. There were a few scratches on her forehead and a bruise on her cheek, but nothing serious. He then noticed that she was shivering and sweating at the same time.

          He caressed her cool cheek before pulling out a clean cloth from his pocket and soaked it in the water. He proceeded to clean her face and then ran his fingers through her hair to check for any bumps or cracks in the skull. When couldn't locate any flaws, he finished his check up on her by gently placing his head on her chest and listened for her heartbeat. It wasn't slowing or weakening so what ever was wrong with her wasn't fatal. Eriol didn't know what else to do after that so he carefully picked her up and pulled her into his lap. Her head was resting on his shoulder and his lips brushed against her forehead as he began rocking her in a steady rhythm.

          When Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open minutes later, she was greeted by green light and a warm body holding her close. She glanced up to find Eriol's relieved face staring back at her. She let her eyes travel around the area, making her realize that they were alone in a strange place.

"Eriol, where are we? Where are the others?"

"I don't know," he answered while shaking his head, "You're the first person I've seen since I have awakened. As for where we are, I have no clue. All I know is that this is supposed to be a safe place."

"Oh," was her reply as she tried to stop shaking.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, but my body feels like its buzzing and I feel so tired." Eriol frowned at her answer. Something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what it was. He could sense that her aura was different now. It was still her own aura, but it felt like some of Sakura's magic was present within it. He decided that he would have to figure it out later. Right now, they should be searching for the others.

"We need to keep going. Can you stand up?"

"I-I think so," she said as she pulled away and tried to stand up. Eriol quickly stood up and helped her steady her wobbling legs.

"Here, lean against me," he ordered and then started helping her walk down the tunnel.

"Sakura!"

          Sakura slowly opened her eyes from the voice and the faint sound of footsteps. She soon discovered that she was in a dark tunnel near two glowing green rivers that intersect in a 'T'. She ignored the surroundings as she remembered the voice. It sounded like Syaoran.

"Sakura!" It was Syaoran. She tried to stand up and follow the sound of his voice, but was forced back down by the sharp pain in her legs. She held her breath to keep from screaming out in agony. The faint echo of footsteps she heard earlier became louder, letting her know that he was approaching.

"Syaoran! I'm over here!"

"Sakura?!" She heard him break into a full run. She soon met his worried amber gaze as he turned the corner and nearly ran into her. He then quickly knelt down and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're safe," he whispered in her ear, "Are you hurt?"

"A little. I think I twisted both my ankles," she responded when he let go. Syaoran looked down and carefully touched her ankle, causing her to cringe in pain.

"Twisted? Try broken," he commented as turned away from her and pulled her on to his back.

"What are you doing?" she squealed he stood up.

"We need to go find the others," he explained as he started walking, "You can't walk so I'm carrying you."

          He adjusted her so she was more comfortable, but as he did, she notice his sharp intake of breath.

"You're injured, aren't you?" she asked accusingly.

"It's just a scratch. Nothing to worry about." It took her awhile before she realized that the 'scratch' was from the blast of water he saved her from during the battle with Eiryn.

          Syaoran slightly glanced behind him after she rested her head on his shoulder and whispered "Thank you" in his ear.

"What for?"

          She smiled softly and closed her eyes, "For every time you risk your life to save me you big dummy. I never had the chance to repay you."

"The fact that you're alive and safe is enough for me."

"Aww…that so sweet…" She hugged him and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, earning muffled whimper of pain from him, "Oh, sorry!"

"It's alright."

"No, it's not. At least carry me in your arms so I won't hurt you anymore."

"I'm fine," he answered stubbornly while blushing.

"But Syaoran!" she protested before they heard voices.

"Sakura? Syaoran? Is that you?"

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked before Syaoran began jogging to the source. They soon found Eriol and a very weak Tomoyo slowly walking towards them. Tomoyo gave a small smile when she saw them. Eriol helped her sit on the ground before he greeted Sakura and Syaoran.

"Sakura…" her smile faded when she noticed Sakura was riding on Syaoran's back, "What happened to you?"

"Oh, I only-"

"She broke both her ankles," Syaoran interrupted before she could finish.

"I don't know about broken bones, but that green water has the ability to heal flesh wounds. Maybe you should let Sakura dip her feet in it. We need to rest anyway." Eriol suggested while pointing at the flowing green fluid.

"Alright." Syaoran then placed Sakura on the ground near the water and helped her take off her shoes and socks while she flinched in pain. When that was done, Sakura submerged her feet in the water and was amazed when she felt no pain when they touched bottom.

"The pain is gone!" she announced joyfully to Syaoran, "Now it's your turn."

"That's okay, I'll pass."

"Syaoran…" she narrowed her eyes as Eriol chuckled.

"Xylona would give up caffeine before Syaoran would stop being so stubborn." Eriol's remark made Sakura giggle and Syaoran glare at him.

"That reminds me. Have you guys seen Xylona?" Tomoyo suddenly asked, making them go silent.

"No, we haven't. I hope she's okay," Sakura said as she looked down.

"I'm worried. She was badly injured when we came here…"

"I wouldn't worry too much, Tomoyo. She probably already healed herself and is searching for us now. After all, she already knows this place or she wouldn't have sent us here."

"I hope you're right Eriol," she sighed. Suddenly they heard a loud splash and glanced over in time to see Syaoran sit up in the knee deep water, coughing and sputtering.

"S-Sakura!" he stuttered to the girl as she fell over from giggling.

"I had to get you to heal your wounds somehow," she explained innocently as he brought his hand over his face to wipe away the water. He then noticed a hand that was hanging limply off the edge of the shore across from him. The fingers attached to it were barley touching the water. He squint his eyes to get a better view of the body and then realized who it was.

"I found Xylona!" he shouted as he stood up and pulled Sakura to her feet so they could run to her. Tomoyo tried to get up by herself, but was too weak. Eriol noticed her attempts before he picked her up and carried her bridal style to the others. He then settled her down next to Xylona and sat beside her. Sakura hadn't wasted any time as she had already rolled Xylona's body over and tried to wake her up. All the wounds and blood she had on her face were gone, but despite all the shaking she was receiving from Sakura, she remained asleep.

"She won't wake up…C-could she be…?" Sakura glanced at Syaoran with a worried expression on her face as he shook his head.

"She's still breathing. Maybe she's in a coma, perhaps from too much exposure to that water? Her hand was dangling in it," he guessed as he turned to Eriol.

"It's possible," Eriol replied while thinking over other possibilities, "but I doubt she's in a coma. It could be a magical problem, like losing too much energy. Remember, Xylona did sleep for a week when she lost all of her energy once. …Whatever the problem is, we still need to get her to wake up or she might sleep for months."

"Quick! Say something that always gets her attention," Sakura ordered.

"Um…Hey Xylona! There's a big sale on a 24 pack of Dr. Pepper!" Syaoran's attempt didn't even make her twitch. Tomoyo cleared her throat before leaning over her.

"Xylona! Kalie is throwing another party in your apartment!" No response from the unconscious girl.

"Oh-no! Xavier is dancing in the nude…again!" Everyone stared at Sakura in surprise.

"It worked for Kalie once…" she explained as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"Okay, stand back everyone. After listening to her stories of what goes on in her subconscious, I know exactly what to say," Eriol said before taking a deep breath and leaned over Xylona's ear.

"NEVER FLUSH YOUR SAXOPHONE DOWN THE TOILET!!!" Her eyes immediately shot open and she let out an ear piercing scream as she bolted up into a sitting position

 She then squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears before she cried, "GO TO HELL! ……Oh, it's you."

"Xylona! Watch your mouth!" Sakura scolded as Xylona relaxed.

Xylona looked up to her angry face before panicking and pointing at Syaoran, "I didn't say it, he did!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and glared at Xylona before she stared at her hands in amazement. She quickly grew silent and looked depressed.

"I can't believe it. After all those years, they're finally gone. I can't even believe I'm still alive," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Eriol inquired.

"I sacrificed my powers to cast that spell. I'm no longer a sorceress, but why do I feel like I have a hole inside me? I always wanted to be a normal girl like Tomoyo…was," she muttered the last part under her breath and only Eriol caught it.

"What do you mean 'was'? What did you do to her!?"

"Calm down Eriol! Don't have a cow," Xylona blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, "Before the battle I asked Sakura to release the Gifted Card and it possessed Tomoyo so she could help out in battle. But my final spell has some weird side effects and so some of Gifted's powers bled into Tomoyo's aura sonowsheisasorceresspleasedon'tkillme."

          Tomoyo blinked as she registered what Xylona said, "I…am a sorceress? Oh wow! Eriol, could you teach me how to cast magic?"

"Uh, sure," Eriol blinked, surprised at how quickly she recovered. He now knew why Tomoyo's aura was different and why she felt strange.

"Wow…I wish I was this happy when I discovered I was a sorceress," Sakura commented with a small grin.

"Me too…" Xylona added.

"Hey Xylona, where are we?" She glanced at Syaoran and shrugged.

"I dunno. My ancestors sent us here, but judging from the water and the tunnels, I'd have to say we are at the impossible to reach place where the living can meet the dead."

"I'm not sure if I like the sound of that," Sakura whimpered before Syaoran placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's not as scary as she is making it sound. This is a place where you could visit your mother or your grandparents."

"But if that's so then where is everybody? We haven't seen a single soul around since we've awakened," Eriol wondered out loud.

"Good question. Normally there would be hundreds of wandering souls here, but now it empty…as if they'd have any place else to go to," Xylona muttered, "What's worse is the fact that the safest place on Earth is here, which means the whole world must be in danger."

"Then we must return quickly and stop Eiryn," Sakura started to stand up until Xylona grabbed her hand.

"Hold it Sakura. We just got our as-I mean bottoms served to us on a silver platter. We need more power. We need the High Sorceress and her magic circlet."

"But I thought she passed away a long time ago," Tomoyo pointed out.

"Yeah, but since we are in a place where the living can meet the dead, then maybe we can find her and ask for help," Eriol explained.

"You mean _if_ we find her," Sakura complained before Syaoran's eyes grew wide.

"Don't look now, but I think we found her," he said as he stood up. Sakura also stood up and stared at the direction where she could feel tremendous energy.

"Such power…," she whispered as Xylona quickly threw herself on the ground and buried her head in her hands.

"Now that I don't have any magic anymore, I would be considered dirt to the High Sorceress," she explained as Syaoran and Eriol kneeled down on one knee. Eriol then grabbed Tomoyo and pulled her down to kneel next to him.

          Sakura was about to kneel down as well until Xylona looked back and said, "Sakura, you don't have to kneel. The High Sorceress is your equal so all you have to do is bow to her."

          It suddenly became cold and a shroud of mist appeared as the High Sorceress drew near. The High Sorceress was an elderly woman with silver hair and olive green eyes. She wore long violet robes and a gold circlet with a ruby surrounded by golden wings resting in the middle of her forehead. Her eyes and expression was gentle, but the power she possessed was intimidating. Everyone soon discovered that they were holding their breath and quickly tried to relax.

          When Xylona dared to lift her head to see the High Sorceress, she gasped and whispered in a timid voice, "S-siti?!"

          Eriol stared at Xylona in shock. His Arabic was a little rusty, but he was pretty sure Xylona had said 'grandmother'.

     ----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorceress Myst: What was that? Grandmother?! What's going on here? Will the High Sorceress agree to help them? Will she acknowledge Xylona as her only living blood relative? What kind of powers will Tomoyo possess? And what is Xavier planning to do? Find out in the next chapter!

Fagtron: (Singing) I beat the voice stealer! I beat the voice stealer! I beat the voice stealer!

Apprentice Jed: (mimicking Fagtron's voice) No you haven't! I'm still here and I am going to steal all the voices in the world!!!

Fagtron: (looks around) Where is it!

Apprentice Jed: (In her normal voice) Over there in that pile of ice blocks. (Fagtron crushes the ice with her flag until it turns into powder) See? Fagtron can be more productive with a flag. She just made us free snow cones.

Sorceress Myst: …

Apprentice Jed: Oh yeah, you're still angry about the tape recorder aren't you? Don't worry I asked Sorcerer Noah to pick up another one before he comes to visit. He should be here any second.

Sorceress Myst: (blushes) YOU DID WHAT!!! (Sorcerer Noah enters the studio)

Sorcerer Noah: Hey everyone I brought the new silver you-know-what! This one should be able to handle Fagtron's flag abuse. (He gives the package to Sorceress Myst)

Sorceress Myst: (blushes deeper) T-thank you.

Apprentice Jed: (To Sorcerer Noah) Want a free snow cone?

Sorcerer Noah: Sure! (walks over to the ice pile)

Apprentice Jed: (turns back to the camera) Since Sorceress Myst can't speak without stuttering like a fool…

Sorceress Myst: Hey!

Apprentice Jed: …I will take the time to say 'thank you' to all the reviewers and C ya next chapter!


	17. The New High Sorceress

Chapter 17

Sorceress Myst: Welcome back everyone! Someone asked if Xavier was an alien and my answer is ...kinda, if you mean a foreigner. Syria is an Arab country in the middle east and-HEY! (Apprentice Jed's spell makes her disappear)

Apprentice Jed: W-where did she go? What did you do Fagtron?

Fagtron: I dunno…you were the one casting the spell.

Apprentice Jed: But you were the one who tickled me!

Fagtron: …Hey! Were did master go?

Apprentice Jed: …(stares blankly at her) …She went to Disney World.

Fagtron: REALLY! (suddenly breaks down crying) TAKE ME WITH YOU MASTER!

Apprentice Jed: (To herself) Okay…calm down…She's a sorceress so she should be okay…

Fagtron: (Stands up and looks around) …Hey, where did master go?

Apprentice Jed: …

Apprentice Jed: Alright, first we need to start the story and then I'll call Sorceress Celine and the others and start a search party. Fagtron say the disclaimer.

Fagtron: Yes master! …Wait…you're not master! I'M CONFUSED! …Hey, where did Earl the girl and Joy the boy go?

Apprentice Jed: (Sighs) Sorceress Myst does not own CCS or any of its characters except for the ones she made up. Now on with the story!

Fagtron: …WAIT A MINUTE! I remember now! Huh? Where did master go?

* * *

"Siti?" Xylona cried as she sat up. The High Sorceress narrowed her eyes at her. 

"You dare call me your grandmother? I am High Sorceress Dimitri Shaheen. I have no granddaughter named Xylona, only Mysty and Onica and they are both dead," the elderly woman said as she used some spell to force Xylona back on the ground.

"Xylona!" Sakura shouted worriedly before she took a few steps toward her. The High Sorceress' eyes softened when Sakura kneeled next to Xylona.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Card Mistress. Do not worry about her, I would never hurt the innocent. I was only putting her in her place. The poor confused girl had mistaken me for her grandmother."

Xylona's whole body jerked in reaction. Everyone, even Eriol cast sympathetic glances at her. Despite the pain Xylona must be feeling, Eriol had a few questions that needed to be answered, so he cleared his throat to change the subject.

"I have a question, O honorable High Sorceress."

"You may ask, but first, please stand everyone," she requested. All but Xylona obeyed.

"Where are all the wandering souls?"

"The new master of the Relic of Zebas summoned them. They are all walking amongst the living now," she answered with a grim expression on her face.

"He did what? But how?" The idea of such a feat never even came across Eriol's mind.

"The Relic of Zebas is almost as powerful as my own magic, I had quite a hard time containing its power when I was alive. You may have some difficulties containing it yourself," The High Sorceress warned as she turned away.

"We already tried to take on the Relic of Zebas and failed. We need your help if we have any hope in winning. Will you help us?" Sakura pleaded while bowing respectively.

"I am sorry, I cannot help you. I am unable to walk upon the Earth unless someone has summoned me properly."

"The fact that the relic summoned every soul but hers must mean that it is afraid of her," Syaoran sighed and then shook his head, "Damn, so close and yet so far…"

"Syaoran! Watch your mouth, "Sakura scolded, "You're beginning to get Xylona's mouth."

"Sorry…"

"Isn't there any way you could help us?" Tomoyo asked from the back.

"Aside from my blessings, no, I cannot. If only my successor was here to inherit her legacy, then in that way can my power help you. But unfortunately, as Miss Pendragon had said so many times before, she is _dead_."

"Xylona only changed her name. She is still Mysty, your granddaughter," Eriol surprisingly said in Xylona's defense.

"…That may be true, but I refuse to recognize anyone who would change their name because they were embarrassed by their family."

"I wasn't embarrassed," Xylona muttered as she slowly sat up, "I changed my so I could _survive_." No one moved or said a word as she stood up and walked toward the High Sorceress.

"I was a coward. I had changed my name so the relic couldn't find me and when that didn't work, I hid behind the Card Mistress like a child. But if there was anything that embarrassed me, it was being Mysty because she had a selfish, childish dream to someday walk the earth as a normal human. But since the death of my former life I had found that there has to be someone out there with power to protect the innocent from those who are corrupted. It's because of that revelation that I am most proud to be born a Shaheen. I never had forsaken my family, I had forsaken myself and I don't care if you are going to recognize me as your granddaughter or not. I have brought this problem to my friends so now I am going to do everything I can to help Sakura …with or without magic."

"Just watch, now she's going to call herself Xylona Shaheen," Eriol taunted under his breath to Syaoran.

"You be quiet Hiiragizawa!" she snapped as she faced him for a moment. Everyone sweat dropped at her outburst.

"For someone who calls herself a coward…" Sakura started to say.

"She has a lot of bravado considering she just yelled at a sorcerer who is now more powerful than her," Syaoran finished.

"Even though Xylona isn't as super cute as Sakura is, I'm glad I was able to get that cool speech recorded!" Tomoyo squealed as she held up her camera. She didn't have her camera before, which quickly became suspicious to Eriol.

"I thought you lost your camera…" he whispered to her.

"I thought so too, but when I looked down, I found it right beside my feet."

That was something too convenient. Eriol figured that she must have been wishing that she had her camera and her powers made it materialize. Or the camera could have been lying around here and Tomoyo may have unconsciously summoned it to her. If that was the case, then it meant that she had telekinetic powers. A relieved sigh from the High Sorceress pulled Eriol out of his thoughts.

"I am glad to hear those words," she said gently as she placed her hands on either side of Xylona's face, "Go help your friends, but take this with you…my granddaughter."

A flash of light then surrounded them briefly. When it was over, the circlet was on Xylona's head and the red jewel slowly bled into a brownish amber color. A golden staff then appeared in Dimitri's hand before she gave it to Xylona.

"This will enable you to fight with the spirits," she whispered in Xylona's ear as she began fading away.

"Siti, where are you going?" She inquired worriedly.

"I have completed my task and now I can truly rest in peace knowing that the Earth is in good hands now," her voice echoed as she completely faded away.

"So Xylona is the High Sorceress now?" Tomoyo inquired with a little bit of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, she should be okay now. The circlet gave her powers back and will give her enough energy so she doesn't have to terrorize us with her caffeine highs," Eriol reassured before Xylona faced them with an evil smirk.

"You forgot to mention that my powers were enhanced. And while I'm thinking about it, this is for cheating on our bet." She snapped her fingers and magical winds picked up to knock Eriol to the ground.

"Does anyone else realize that a complete psycho now has near unlimited power?" Syaoran asked the girls as Xylona cackled like a madman trying to take over the world.

"Yeah, but with Xylona and Tomoyo's new powers, we will defeat Eiryn this time," Sakura answered with a brilliant smile.

"Um, I think he was talking about Xylona," Tomoyo corrected with a sweat drop.

"Oh…"

"You're making me sound like a bad guy!" Xylona whined when Eriol peeled himself off the ground, "Will it make you feel better to know that Sakura can still beat me up if I get out of line?"

"Not really," Eriol muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So…how do we get out of here?" Sakura wondered. Everyone began staring at Xylona, causing her do a victory pose.

"Leave it to me!" she shouted and then added in a meek voice, "…I guess."

"Are you saying that you don't know how to get us out!" Tomoyo cried in disbelief.

"Uh, kinda," was Xylona's response as she raised the staff in the air.

"We're doomed," Syaoran and Eriol muttered in unison.

* * *

Xavier kneeled down to catch his breath before he glanced up at the radio tower. Thanks to the Manacles of Kazan, he was able to transport from Syria to Japan in less than five minutes, but it almost depleted all of his energy. Even though the manacles were not as strong as the High Sorceress' circlet, Xavier knew he could have a chance in defeating Eiryn. But if he lost all of his energy, he would loose his soul to the manacles. 

"Xylona, please be alive," he pleaded under his breath as he stood up. He knew Eiryn was there, he could practically see the evil energy surrounding the tower. A tiger-like figure with wings blocked his path before he could make a move towards the tower.

"Kalie!" he called out in surprise, "What are you-"

He stopped when she growled at him. He then noticed that there was some small silver object in the middle of her forehead. Xavier figured that it must have been controlling her. Suddenly all of the guardians, except Diablos appeared before him. It seemed that all of Sakura and Eriol's guardians had the same object on their foreheads.

Xavier raised his arms in defense when it looked like they were about to attack.

"Stop!" a voice commanded from above, "Go patrol the town."

The guardians flew away obediently as Xavier's gaze slowly traveled up the tower. There was Eiryn accompanied by two identical girls. Both of the girls looked like Xylona, but one of them had blonde hair.

"I'll take care of him," the dark haired Xylona said. Eiryn only nodded his head before he and the blonde Xylona vanished.

"X-Xylona?" Xavier stuttered as the dark haired girl began attacking. He was easily able to evade the projectile spells, but couldn't bring himself to counter attack.

"I'm flattered that you know who I am even though we never had the chance to meet," she sneered. He couldn't believe what was happening. There was no way this woman was Xylona-his Xylona.

"You can't be her! Who are you?"

"I am the real Xylona Pendragon. I was the one who was supposed to be your bride until the imposter took my identity."

* * *

"Um…Xylona? This isn't Japan," Sakura replied while she glanced at the nearby sand dunes and the great sand colored wall. 

"At least she didn't get us killed," Eriol muttered under his breath for only Tomoyo to hear. She giggled in response as Xylona's blushing ceased immediately.

"…I heard that…" she grumbled dryly, "Anyway, why do we need to go to Japan?"

"Because that's where Eiryn is," Syaoran answered in a slow, sarcastic tone. The way he said it was enough to get Xylona angry, but she puffed out her cheeks and glared at him for a few minutes before adopting a cheerful yet wise look that most smart-alecks use.

"And then what? Fight him without a battle plan and get our butts kicked? I transported us to Syria so we can get more information on the relic and my now traitorous guardians."

"I really hate to admit it, but…" Eriol paused and took a deep breath to say something that was most likely going to leave a bad taste in his mouth, "…Xylona is…right. Ugh! …We need more information if we want a real chance at winning."

"It's a great idea and all, but how are we going to get inside?" Sakura inquired before Xylona got the chance to yell at Eriol for only giving her half a complement.

"Duh! The front gate silly!" Syaoran rolled his eyes before turning the clueless Xylona toward the mentioned front gate.

"She means how are we going to get past them?" he explained. There were several soldiers guarding the gate and three of them were heading their way.

"Who goes there?" One of the guards bellowed.

"It is I, the High Sorceress. I have come to see His Majesty," Xylona answered as if it was second nature. The guards didn't seem to believe her until they caught a glimpse of the circlet.

"You're…Lady Xylona, Prince Xavier's intended, correct? Make way! Let the High Sorceress and her guests through!" the leader ordered without waiting for the answers to his question.

They were then escorted into the city and led through empty streets. The only other people present were the merchants who were hiding in their booths. The silence was giving everyone an uneasy feeling as they cautiously inspected their surroundings.

"The threat of the relic has spread this far?" Syaoran wondered in amazement.

"Seems like it," Eriol confirmed, "I wonder what it is like in England? Or even the Americas if they were to believe that a powerful magic force is going to take over the world."

Tomoyo decided to lighten the mood by changing the subject towards Xylona. Neither she nor Sakura knew that Xylona was engaged, they only thought she was just dating him.

"Sakura, that guard said that Xylona was Xavier's fiancé," she whispered quiet enough so only the girls could hear.

"Yeah," Sakura then turned to Xylona accusingly, "I thought you were just seeing him. How come you didn't tell us you were engaged?"

"Um…You never asked?" she squeaked, looking clearly uncomfortable from the conversation.

"Even so…why would you keep such information to yourself? Not every girl gets to marry a prince," Tomoyo scolded, capturing the boys' attention.

"What do you mean by that! Sakura is dating the future leader of one of the most powerful clans in China and you," she pointed at Tomoyo, "…are dating……an over obsessive freak show exhibit."

"Yes, thank you Xylona. I always wanted to be remembered as an over obsessive freak show exhibit," Eriol muttered in a monotone voice while glaring at Xylona.

"Oh alright," she sighed, "A powerful reincarnation of the first Card Master, Clow Reed."

Before anyone could say another word, they arrived at the palace, and the guards left. Almost immediately after they left, another man in robes and a turban appeared.

"Welcome home, High Sorceress," he bowed, "Due to unfortunate events, only you may see His Majesty. Your guest can explore the palace if they would like to."

"Uh, sorry guys," Xylona said sheepishly as she faced them.

"That's okay. You go on ahead," Sakura encouraged as Syaoran snaked an arm around her waist.

"We needed a break anyway," he added.

"This would be a good time to teach Tomoyo some spells," Eriol suggested, earning an excited look from her.

"Really? I can't wait!"

"Okay then. But I hope her training consists of spell casting and not staring at each other dreamily and making out," Xylona taunted.

Eriol was going to tell her off like he usually does, but instead thought of a new comeback, "I feel sorry for your future husband with your lack of romance."

"W-what?" she blushed before turning to the man, "Sorry for the delay, please show me the way."

"Wow, that shut her up," Sakura commented as Xylona disappeared around a corner.

"I'm beginning to wonder if she even loves Xavier," Tomoyo said with a sad face.

"No, that's not it," Eriol started while gesturing the area where Xylona was last seen, "Despite her out-going nature, she's the type who prefers to keep her love life private. I think it because she is such a tomboy that makes her uncomfortable to talk about things like that."

"Well, as fascinating as her life is, why don't we split up and explore? It's too hot to be standing out here," Syaoran suggested before walking off, followed closely by Sakura.

Meanwhile, the king's advisor led Xylona all the way to the king's room. But before he touched the door knob, he faced her.

"I must warn you," he began in a whisper, "His Majesty was terribly injured…"

"Because of my guardians, right?" she guessed solemnly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so…I'm sorry, milady, but I have pressing business to attend to elsewhere, so I must take my leave."

He opened the door for her and closed it when she was inside. The king's bedroom was gigantic with dark red colored walls. One side of the room was nothing but glass and revealed the city outside. Matching red velvet curtains covered the window but was held back enough to allow some light in the room. On the other side of the room was a large four poster canopy bed where the king was lying. Xylona took a few steps closer, then stopped. He looked like he was dead with the pale skin and tightly shut eyes, but his light breathing proved otherwise.

"Come closer, my child…" he called out weakly, earning a startled jump from her. It took all of her willpower to bite down a surprised scream.

"I-I'm so sorry for what my guardians-" she began to say as she approached only to have her apology waved away.

"No, it is not your fault. I should have known better than to stand between a worried family. Although they care about other humans, nothing means more to them than their mistress and each other. They care so much for the well being of their youngest sibling that they would join the wrong side to save them. But fear not High Sorceress, once they see you are alive and well, they will come back to you."

"You knew all along that I was related to Dimitri didn't you? How did you know?"

"You never told us your real name, but I knew who you were. You look so much like her…"

"Yes, but apparently I'm not the only one," she replied, remembering her sister and the original Xylona.

"But it is not only how you look that resembles her, but how you act. You are both the same."

Thinking back on her father's stories, she found that the king was right. Dimitri ran away from her problems just like she did. Dimitri despised her power just as much as Xylona despised hers. They both eventually accepted their power and returned to fulfill their responsibility.

The king coughed before he finally opened his eyes, "Have you seen Xavier?"

"No, I've only arrived recently. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"It is just that it has been a really long time since I have last seen him. Quite unusual behavior for him. Could you please go find him for me?" he requested before he broke into a coughing fit. Xylona held her hand above his throat and concentrated some magic there until the coughing died down.

"I will find him at once, your Highness. Please rest while I do so."

"You do not have to call me that. 'Father' would suffice, my daughter."

"Jeez, Xavier and I aren't even married yet and he is already calling me 'daughter'," she muttered once was outside and had closed the door.

* * *

"Syaoran, could we rest a little bit? I'm getting tired." Sakura said as she leaned heavily on his arm. Syaoran glanced around and found a stone bench. He then helped her walk over to it and sat down with her. Sakura's eyes immediately fell shut once her head leaned comfortably against his shoulder. 

_"How could she be this tired already? She hasn't been summoning cards lately," _he thought as he gently rested his head on hers, _"Maybe it's from being exposed to so much foreign power from Xylona's transportation spell or maybe…"_

He figured it was post battle stress. They were separated back there and they didn't know if their friends were still alive. He remembered when he woke up all alone and in pain. He was too worried about Sakura to care about himself so he started searching for her without rest. He should be more tired than her.

"I'm glad you're alright," he mumbled in her hair.

"I'm glad you're alright, too," she replied in a quiet voice before her breathing deepened and she snuggled closer to Syaoran.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice shouted from down the hall. Syaoran snapped his head up to look for the source while being careful to not awaken Sakura. He soon found Xylona running towards them.

"Shh! Quiet, she's asleep," he whispered.

"Sorry, have you seen Xavier?" she asked in the same tone he was using.

"No, haven't seen anyone at all."

Xylona groaned before running off. Syaoran was surprised by the worried look on her face.

* * *

"Like this?" Tomoyo asked as a floating object flew to her, confirming Eriol's suspicions. 

"Perfect! It looks like you do have telekinetic powers."

"This is fun," she giggled as she put the object back where it belonged.

They had covered casting elemental and non-elemental spells, casting defense and shield spells, and found out what power she possessed. She learned every lesson quickly and now Eriol needed to test her abilities. An almost evil smirk appeared on his face as he thought of a fun way to test her.

Tomoyo, noticing the smirk, realized he was plotting something because she always made the same look when trying record Sakura's actions without her knowing, "Eriol? What's wrong?"

"I just had a great idea. We are going to have a mock battle. We will only use our special powers and our weakest elemental spells. The first one to pin the other down wins."

"Okay, but go easy on me, I'm still new at this."

"Don't worry, my dear," he purred before he threw a ball of frozen water at her. She easily blocked it with a small fire shield. Thinking quickly, Tomoyo spotted two stone benches and used her special ability to pull them in front of her so she was hidden from his sight. She then conjured up a small fireball and threw it over the barrier and ducked back down. She was in for the shock of her life when she heard an explosion, followed by the crackling sound of flames. She couldn't have possibly used a spell that strong. When she dared to look, there was a raging inferno.

"Eriol!" she screamed as she moved the benches out of her way. She only took three steps before she felt someone push her against a wall and pin her there.

"I win," Eriol whispered in her ear. In the blink of an eye, the flames were gone and all that was left were the stone benches.

"No fair!" she cried against his chuckling, "That was an illusion!"

"I could say your makeshift barrier wasn't fair either," he teased as pulled back slightly to look at her face. He chuckled again at her pout. She huffed and faced the other way.

"Would a kiss make you feel better?" Her eyes traveled back to his face and a small smile slowly became visible, "Maybe…"

He didn't hesitate to capture her lips in a chaste kiss that quickly turned passionate. His hands let go of her shoulders and wrapped around her waist while she moved her arms to behind his neck.

"Oh! I don't believe this!" an angry voice called out from behind, effectively ruining the moment, "You said you were going to train her, not that! Ugh! And in front of the altar of Kazan!"

Both Tomoyo and Eriol broke apart, took one glance at Xylona and then switched their gaze to the mentioned altar on their left.

"We're sorry, Xylona," Tomoyo apologized as she gently pushed Eriol away.

"Uh, for the record, we were training and no, we didn't destroy anything," Eriol explained before Xylona could go on a tirade of questions.

"Oh really! Why are there benches thrown around in the middle of the shrine and where are the Manacles of Kazan?" she inquired sharply.

"Um, I'm responsible for the benches…sorry," Tomoyo said sheepishly.

"It's not like you don't go around destroying sacred place," Eriol defended, "And what are these Manacles of Kazan?"

"Read the sign…and by the way, your house is not a 'sacred place' and I swear it was Ruby who destroyed it," she muttered under her breath while pointing at the sign behind Tomoyo.

"Huh? It's in Arabic," Tomoyo said as Eriol learned colder to get a better look.

"Let's see…'Here on this altar lies the Manacles of Kazan. The manacles can greatly increase both the physical strength and mental powers of any magic user. The only drawback is that if the magic user's energy is completely drained, then their soul would be trapped within the manacles. Once on, the manacles cannot be removed until the intended task is complete.' …Okay, well these manacles were not on the altar when we came here."

"Are you telling the truth?" she queried frantically.

"It's true, I haven't seen them either," Tomoyo replied.

"Now I understand…" Xylona mumbled as she walked away.

"What is it now?" Eriol asked in an irritated voice form her strange behavior.

"Xavier hasn't been seen in over five hours and the manacles are missing," she explained before disappearing yet again around another corner.

"Then that means…" Eriol trailed off.

"Xavier took them? But why?" Tomoyo wondered.

"He's going to fight the Relic of Zebas on his own. We will need to get to Japan fast if we are going to save him."

* * *

Sorceress Celine: Uh-oh, looks like Xavier is in trouble. Why are there now three Xylonas in the story? What is Eiryn planning now? Will Sakura and the others be able to save their guardians? Find out in the next chapter… (Everyone exceptApprentice Jed enters the studio) 

Apprentice Jed: Well?

Sorceress Celine: Nope, not even a trace of her red hair.

Sorcerer Noah: Uh-uh, my orb can't sense her at all.

Servo: I wish I was gone… (He points to Fagtron who is clinging to his leg)

Fagtron: Where did master go?

Servo: SHE'S GONE FOREVER AND IS NEVER COMING BACK! (Fagtron starts crying)

Sorceress Celine: So what do we do now?

Apprentice Jed: …Let's throw a party! (Sorceress Myst reappears behind her) Ah! You're alive!

Sorceress Celine: Whew! We were getting worried. Sorcerer Noah wouldn't shut up about how worried he was. (Sorcerer Noah blushes)

Sorceress Myst: (Blushing too) It's nice to know how many people care, but did you really think a mere spell would get rid of me so easily. (Fagtron lets go of Servo and clings to Sorceress Myst)

Fagtron: Master! I thought you were gone forever! How was Disney World?

Sorceress Myst: Ooookay. Now let's go throw that party before I think about throwing who ever cast that spell on me into a pit with Fagtron and her Pyromaniacs tribe

Sorcerer Noah: Sounds good to me. (Everyone walks off except Fagtron)

Fagtron: Huh? Where did master go? Wah! I'm all alone! Oh well! (Pulls out a prune slurpie and starts drinking it)

Sorceress Myst: (From far away) What are you doing Fagtron? (Fagtron explodes and then comes back out of thin air) …oh no…RUN EVERYONE! FAGTRON HAS A PRUNE SLURPIE!


	18. The Prelude to Battle

Sorceress Myst: Once again, many apologies for the extremely slow updates. It's getting harder and harder to update this, but I refuse to give up on it. This story will be finished…eventually.

(Total silence in the studio)

Sorceress Myst: Wow, it's really quiet when the crazy assistant and the apprentice have gone on a vacation. Ah, finally I can relax! Anyway I do not own CCS or any of its characters except for all the ones I made up. Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 18

Yue and the other guardians patrolled the city as they were ordered, searching for anyone who escaped Eiryn's power, anyone who could pose threat. Ramadon eventually ordered for everyone to split up and search on the ground. Half of the High Sorceress' former guardians headed north while the rest went south. Keroberos and Spinel took to the west and Yue and Ruby took to the east. Kalie, Kero, Suppi, Ruby, and Yue resisted Eiryn to the bitter end, until he placed small silver mind control devices upon their foreheads, ensuring undying loyalty from them.

Once every group had gone their separate ways and was no longer seen, Yue grabbed Ruby by her hand and quickly flew into a dark alley. Once they were sure they were alone, they carefully peeled the silver device off their foreheads. Mind control was beneath creatures such as them, but as long as Kero and Suppi were under the influence, they had no choice but to play along.

"What are we going to do, Yue? Eriol and Sakura have been gone for more than two weeks already," Ruby said in a worried tone, "We need to escape somehow and search for them."

"No, we need to wait. They are recuperating for the next battle and we need to keep up this act until they return. What we need to focus on now is how to free Keroberos, Spinel, and Kalie from the mind control."

Ruby examined the silver device in her hand, "All we know is that when we wear this, we can hear Eiryn's voice and he can hear our thoughts."

"And as long as we don't think, he won't know that he has no control over us," he replied as he slid his gaze towards the end of the alley to make sure no one was coming.

"If these things are really controlling their minds, then wouldn't it be hard to get them off?"

"All we need is good aim and timing. They will return to normal once it is removed."

Ruby still looked doubtful and worried, an expression not usually found on her features. Yue slowly moved his hand to brush against hers and then gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We better go, before the madman calls for us." Her eyes widened as a blush formed on her cheeks before she reluctantly nodded and put the mind control device back on her forehead. Once they were ready, the celestial beings flew off to continue their charade.

* * *

In a deserted section of town, a golden colored crest appeared on the ground. The crest glowed brighter and brighter as the solid ground slowly appeared liquid. Five figures soon passed through and floated in the air for a moment until the ground was once again solid enough to land their feet. When the light disappeared, Xylona swung her staff around to make the teleportation crest vanish.

"I'm sure all that energy attracted attention," Syaoran warned as he glanced around warily. Sure enough, several spirits gathered around them. Sakura gasped before she ran to stand behind him with wide, frightened eyes. Xylona examined the staff in her hands and then walked in front of everyone.

"Let's see what my siti's weapon can do!" she exclaimed as she raised the golden staff, twirled it in the air, and then slammed the tip upon the ground. A gust of wind shot forth from the head and struck the spirits, defeating them easily.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Tomoyo cried giddily from behind her camera before she switched her view to Sakura.

"I guess that means you are the only one who can fight the undead…at least for now. We need to save our power for Eiryn," Syaoran said as Eriol covered his eyes at the cold realization that they had to rely on her now.

"You can somewhat count on me!" she chirped, earning sweat drops from everyone. Sakura stepped away from Syaoran and looked at the sky.

"I hope Kero and the others are okay…" she muttered in a soft voice.

"We should make it our first priority to go find them," Eriol suggested with a small reassuring smile, "And now that Xylona is the High Sorceress, her guardians should aid us now."

"I can already hear them calling out to me," Xylona commented before she frowned, "All except for Kalie and Diablos. Something may be wrong with them."

"I have a feeling that Sakura and Eriol's guardians won't come to us so easily, otherwise they'd be here already," Syaoran added before turning to Sakura.

"If that's so, then we must hurry and go find them!" the card sorceress ordered, earning nods of agreement from her companions.

"Um, Sakura?" Tomoyo started as she pointed off in the distance. More spirits were coming, walking like zombies. There was only one escape through an alley behind them, but that didn't guarantee that the ghosts wouldn't follow them.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" Xylona shouted as she held out her staff. Sakura froze to the spot, she didn't want to leave her friend behind and in harm's way, but Syaoran did say that she was the only one who could fight spirits right now. Plus, Sakura was still deathly afraid of ghosts and knew she wouldn't be much help by standing in the back shaking like crazy. Eriol quickly got over his shock and reached over to grab Tomoyo's hand before he began leading her out. Syaoran was already at the mouth of the alley waiting for Sakura when she began to make a move.

"Be careful," she whispered before she ran to catch up with the others.

Once they were gone, Xylona turned her attention back to the encroaching enemy. She brought her hand to up to the tip of the staff and drifted it off in a slight arc as a silver blade followed her movements. Her staff now looked more like a scythe.

"Who knew Siti owned the Grim Reaper's Scythe. …Return to where you belong!" she cried as she began her attack.

* * *

Xavier crashed to the ground as the girl above him cackled evilly. The Manacles of Kazan were glowing faintly as he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. He used too much power on this Xylona, he needed to rest before he ran out completely. The real Xylona stopped to examine her hands with a grin.

"Power…I only dreamed of such power when I was alive!" she declared as she prepared another fire ball, "I used to be a mere human hoping to use you for financial power, but this is far better!"

"So Blane was right. You are a corrupted brat. I'm glad they replaced you before I arrived," he let out through deep breaths. The spirit's eyes narrowed.

"You will pay for those words, insubordinate mortal!" she screamed as the fire ball grew in size and was thrown at him, "Die!"

Xavier was already on his feet and squeezed in a narrow passage between two buildings. He continued running as the fiery explosions followed him into the crevice.

"Come back here!" the evil Xylona demanded, but he didn't even pause. He glanced back briefly and wondered if she really expected him to do as she had said.

"Good Lord, I could have been married to a power hungry psychopath." Had Syaoran or Eriol been present, they would have been more than happy to point out that he _was_ getting married to a psychopath, but she wasn't power hungry.

Xavier nearly tripped as he rushed out of the other side of the passage. He could sense the spirit was not to far behind and quickened his pace as he found another alley that was wider than the one he had been in. When he reached the end, however, he found the area surrounded by ghosts, ones that seemed weak enough for him to handle. He prepared himself to charge through them, but before he could move an inch, a girl's battle cry echoed nearby. It wasn't long before he detected a golden scythe sweeping through the enemy in an arc. The threat was gone in an instant, leaving a girl clad in a dark tank top and skirt standing in the center. At first, he thought that it was his pursuer, but this Xylona had a circlet on her head. …The High Sorceress? All thoughts stopped when a pair of olive green eyes focused on him.

"Xavier?" she called out in surprise before her expression turned grim, "So you _did_ come here after all."

He noticed that she was staring at the manacles on his wrists and opened his mouth to explain, but then he ran out of time as the ghost of the former Xylona appeared.

"Oh-ho! So this is my copy. How fortunate for you Prince Xavier, you can die together!" the spirit yelled as she summoned a great amount of energy.

"…Mysty!" Xavier called as he ran to his fiancé. The young High Sorceress's eyes widened at the sound of her birth name on his lips and was even more stunned when he wrapped his arms around her, hoping to protect her from the spell. She broke out of her stupor in time to move her staff in front of them so she could create a barrier to protect them from the blow.

"How did you know my real name? I never told you," she whispered softly near his ear.

"My father said that it was the name of High Sorceress Dimitri's granddaughter and successor. He always knew it was you, but I was a bit skeptical until now. Plus, I recall hearing it from an evil black bird," he replied, referring to Eiryn.

"I'm sorry for not telling you."

"It's okay, I never asked anyway."

"Hey! What are you two whispering about? How dare you ignore me!" the ghost screeched as she charged towards them. Xavier's eyes gained a mischievous glint before he pulled away and snatched the scythe out of the High Sorceress's grasp.

"Hey!" she complained before he swung the weapon and knocked the attacker down. The spirit let out a shrill cry of rage as she got back up.

"…A stronger spirit," the living Xylona gasped. The ghost growled and prepared for another attack. Xavier held the scythe up in the air and implanted the blade in the hard concrete before he pulled it back, creating a rip.

"Return to the Netherworld where you belong!" he proclaimed. Several skeletal hands protruded from the rip and started grabbing the evil ghost.

"Wha? Keep your filthy hands off of me!" she yelled indignantly as she tried to free herself from their grasp. More hands came out after further resistance and slowly began dragging her to the underworld.

"Unhand me! No! I don't want to go back there! I have power here!" She was now halfway into the portal and the hands were not showing any mercy. She tried to cling to anything that could pull her out of the predicament, but to no avail. Once her hand passed through, the crack disappeared, leaving no evidence that there ever was an opening.

"Huh? Hey!" Xylona shouted in an offended tone, "How did you know it could do that?"

"Well there were scrolls the successor was supposed to study, detailing every weapon and spell to use and since there was no one around to take the honor…I've kinda read through them," Xavier explained as he avoided her gaze.

"…Okay so you know how to use my weapons…"

"You had no idea it could do that, did you?" he inquired dryly, earning an embarrassed cough from her.

"Anyway…why did you take the Manacles of Kazan?"

"Isn't it obvious? To take down Eiryn and to save you. With them, I have enough power to take him down."

"Sure, if you fought him one-on-one," she agreed before she crossed her arms, "But you didn't expect it would be easy when he has my guardians and other defenses at his disposal, did you?"

"…Well that thought _did_ elude me," he admitted sheepishly.

Xylona only shook her head before she ordered, "Hold out your wrists."

"Huh? Why" he asked as he complied with her request.

"I'm gonna remove them," she replied as she raised the scythe. Xavier immediately pulled his wrists back.

"…What? I thought you knew about the scythe? It can't hurt the living."

"It's not that, I just want to help out." His eyes traveled away from her and stared intently at the ground.

"But you already have. You got rid of that crazy guard of Eiryn's. …Besides, you're almost out of power."

"Alright…" he finally agreed, "These shouldn't exist anyway. They are cursed just like the Relic of Zebas."

Xylona brought down the bladed staff and they went through the manacles as if they were transparent. Almost immediately, a man's voice cried out in agony as smoke surrounded the dissolving cursed item. Xavier sighed as he rubbed his bare wrists while Xylona ran her hand along the blade of the staff, making it vanish.

"Well come on. Let's go find my double crossing guardians. I can hear all but Diablos and Kalie calling out to me," she stated as she turned away.

Xavier froze at her words as he remembered his last meeting with her guardians, "Diablos is gone. I don't know where he is, but he's not in Japan. As for Kalie…she's under some kind of mind control."

"Mind control?" she echoed with a confused expression, "What mind? Eiryn would have to create a brain for her before he could take over her mind."

Xavier smirked despite the grim situation, "You would think, but it seems he mastered the impossible."

"Ah," Xylona added in a smart aleck's tone as she wandered away. He followed close behind her as she thought about the ghost he defeated. There was something familiar about that spirit, "So…who was that crazy spirit that was chasing you?"

He blinked in surprise. He thought she would have had an idea who she was, after all, they were nearly mirror images of each other, "…No one important."

* * *

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as he pulled her out of harm's way. The possessed Keroberos had almost blasted her with his fire breath.

"Kero! Don't you recognize me?" she cried before dodging an attack from Spinel.

"I think Eiryn is controlling them. Look at those orbs on their foreheads," Syaoran said as he pointed them out to her.

"Controlled? How do we get them off?"

"I don't know…maybe if you distract them, I can sneak up on them and knock those things off of them," Syaoran suggested as he side stepped another attack.

"Good idea, let's split up," she announced as she ran off in another direction.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Eriol and Tomoyo were following Yue and Ruby. Eriol had taught Tomoyo how to mask her power so they wouldn't be caught by the celestial beings.

"It's as I feared. They are under mind control," Eriol whispered as he watched the two guardians search the town.

"So what do we do?" she inquired as she out down her camera. He glanced at her for only a second, but that proved to be a fatal move because when he looked back, they were gone.

"Very careless of you…master," Ruby droned in a monotone voice as she suddenly appeared behind them. Yue soon flew up next to her before they both began summoning a spell.

"Now you will die," Yue said as they both brought their hands down. It all happened so fast, that Eriol didn't know how to counter it. He was only able to grab Tomoyo and hope that he could shield her from the blow.

"Uh… Hey! Kero! Suppi! Over here!" Sakura called out, hoping to get the guardian beasts' attention. It seemed to work as the two began charging towards her. She stood firmly in place with the Jump Card ready just in case as Syaoran appeared at the top of a building from behind.

"Wind…" he whispered before the spell surrounded him and ejected him into the air.

"Syaoran! Don't use your power yet!" Sakura scolded before she clamped her mouth shut as she realized that she gave away his position. Spinel quickly turned around and headed for Syaoran as Kero continued on towards Sakura.

"Ah! Jump!" Wings appeared at her feet in time for her to escape. Syaoran wasn't so lucky. He had no way to maneuver in midair, so he steeled himself for the attack.

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed as she jumped towards him. Suddenly a bright arrow shot through the darkness and struck the silver device on Spinel's head, freeing him from the spell. The panther-like creature shook his head before he realized what was going on. He caught Syaoran and helped him get his feet back on solid ground.

"Syaoran!" Sakura called again as she pounced on him and gave him a big hug. He pulled away slightly to survey their surroundings. Keroberos had disappeared and there was no one else around who could have freed Spinel.

"Who shot that arrow?"

"I don't know, but I owe whoever it was. It was frustrating not being able to control my own body," Suppi commented before Sakura glanced up. She was able to sense a familiar presence.

"Yue!" Just as his name was called, he appeared from the shadows with Ruby, Eriol, and Tomoyo, "…Everyone else is here too!"

Sakura and Syaoran ran up to them before Sakura and Tomoyo hugged each other happily.

"I'm so glad you are all safe!" she cheered as she let her dark haired cousin go. Eriol and Syaoran only nodded at each other, both relieved that the other is safe, but not enough to embarrass themselves by hugging each other.

"How did you fare in getting those mind control things off of them? Or did they not have any?" Syaoran wondered before Eriol chuckled.

"Actually, we didn't have to lift a finger."

(Flashback)

Time seemed to stop as the guardians struck, Ruby aiming at Tomoyo and Yue aiming at Eriol. Nothing came. When the humans dared to look up, they found them crushing the small devices. The attack was a ruse to throw off Eiryn.

(End Flashback)

"So they had no effect on you? …That doesn't seem fair…" Suppi pouted as Ruby giggled at him. Soon she looked up and her eyes detected something heading towards them.

"Incoming!" she alerted. Keroberos reappeared for a sneak attack. Yue prepared another arrow and shot it, only to have it miss its target as Kero evaded it. Tomoyo glanced around until she found a pebble on the ground and got an idea. She threw the rock up in the air and used her powers to move it around the guardian beast and knock off the silver ball from behind just as he was about to strike again.

"Huh? What was I about to do?" Kero paused as he darted his head in all directions to figure out what was happening.

"Wow! That was so cool Tomoyo! And best of all, I got it on tape!" Xylona exclaimed as she held up Tomoyo's video camera. No one else had noticed Xylona, Xavier, or Xylona's guardians had arrived and were caught off guard at the sound of her voice. Tomoyo gasped as she stared at Xylona with horror written all over her features. She still remembered what happened last time Xylona had her camera. Eriol stormed over and snatched the little machine out of her hands.

"Must you always play around with things that are not yours?" he sneered as he gave the camera back to its rightful owner.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm happy to see that you're alive and well too," Xylona muttered sarcastically before adding in a more serious tone, "So are all the guardians here?"

"I'm afraid not, mistress, Kalie is still under the influence and Diablos has not yet returned from his mission," Siva replied.

"What is this mission he was sent on anyway?" Xylona inquired as she crossed her arms and stared at her guardians skeptically.

"I know not," Ramadon responded in a deep bellow, "The Relic had chosen him for a special mission outside of this country and did not bother to inform us of the details."

"I see…"

"We may have difficulty getting Kalie back to normal. She has more agility than all the guardians combined," Xavier warned as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Um, maybe there is some word we can say that will make it come off," Sakura suggested before Teum shook his head.

"The only other way to get it off is to make the victim feel intense emotion, like fear or anger."

"Emotion, huh?" Xylona smirked. Eriol, knowing that the look on her face meant certain doom for Kalie, stared at her with a wary expression.

"Whatever you're planning, hurry and do it because she's coming now," he said dryly before gathering everyone and pulling them out of harm's way. Xylona remained before her council of protectors as she briefly glanced at Yue.

"Now how do you do that…" she muttered to herself before she closed her eyes and concentrated hard. She then held out her hands and wove a bow made of gold colored light like Yue's weapon. Just as she created an arrow and prepared to aim, Xavier finally caught on to what she was about to do.

"No! Don't! You have terrible aim, you might hit her!"

Xylona glared at him, but didn't lower the bow, "Oh come on… It's not _that_ bad."

"If hitting Syaoran with a paper wad when you were aiming for me across the room is 'not _that_ bad', then we may have to expect casualties all around instead of just Kalie," Eriol retorted, his words alarming most of Xylona's guardians.

"Shut it!"

"Mistress," Siva started, not hiding the worried sound in her voice, "Maybe we should find another course of action…"

"Are you kidding?" Luna squealed excitedly, "I can't wait to see the outcome!"

"Luna!" Siva hissed before the wolf bowed her head.

Kalie charged forward, swooping in from the sky as Xylona pulled the arrow back. Most of the witnesses present closed their eyes as Luna grinned as best as she could.

"Here I go!" she announced as she prepared to fire. Suddenly the tiger creature's eyes widened before she tried to halt in midair. Her struggling made her end up being dropped to the ground when her fiery colored wings lost wind.

"DON'T KILL ME!" Kalie screamed at the top of her lungs, earning a frown from her mistress.

"Damn it Kalie! Don't return to normal yet!" She released the arrow and it amazingly hit the device. Both objects vanished upon contact with each other.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Sakura inquired in shock. She was so surprised that Kalie was still in one piece that she forgot to berate Xylona for her choice of words earlier.

"I also copied Ruby's targeting spell so no matter where I aimed, it would hit its mark," the High Sorceress explained with a smirk.

"Hey! You copy cat!" Ruby growled before she sweat dropped nervously, "I-I mean-I have no such spell! Why would I need a targeting spell when I am a master archer?"

Eriol slowly shook his head, "Because both you and Xylona have lousy aim and you don't want your male counterpart to know that he's better than you at archery."

Ruby only blushed as she turned to Yue, who only raised his eyebrow at the new information. She could have sworn she saw a tiny smirk tug at the corner of his lips.

"I wonder what's next. Surely that couldn't have been the last obstacle," Xavier said as he stepped forward and glanced at the radio tower.

Syaoran walked up to Sakura and stood beside her as he thought over the red haired boy's words, "What makes you say that?"

"There were two human spirits that were with Eiryn, both looked identical to Xylona. I already defeated one of them, but there still is the other one we might have to deal with."

"Wait, back up, you mean that crazy psycho? She looked like _me_?"

"What do you mean 'that crazy psycho'? We all know that you are the only psycho present," Eriol taunted in the back, earning a glare from her.

Xavier held back his laugh before he continued, "The spirit that attacked me said that she was the original Xylona that you replaced. …Oh, and the other spirit was a little different. She had blonde hair."

Xylona visibly paled, "D-did you say blonde hair?"

Sakura remembered the story Xylona told them a few days ago and then remembered that the Relic of Zebas summoned the dead. She pieced the information together and soon found out why Xylona was shaking, "Oh-no, we may have to fight…"

"So…it seems that you have defeated Xylona and retrieved your guardians." A new figure materialized before them, "I suppose I will have to deal with you, though I must warn you that I'm stronger than the others."

"It's her!" Xavier confirmed before he noticed Xylona was about to fall. He caught her easily and heard her last words before she fainted.

"…Onica…"

* * *

Sorceress Myst: What dangers will they have to overcome with Onica? Will everyone have enough power to fight Eiryn when it's all over? Find out in the next chapter… (Fagtron and Apprentice Jed enters the studio)…Darn it.

Apprentice Jed: We're back! And guess what? I gave Fagtron all the sugar I could get my hands on!

Sorceress Myst: (backs away fearfully) …And how does that help society?

Apprentice Jed: It doesn't work until she uses up all energy. Which will happen in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… (Fagtron stops shaking and falls asleep)

Sorceress Myst: …Well, that seems to work, but I wouldn't want to be around her to give her more sweets!

Apprentice Jed: I wouldn't try it again either. I only did it so she wouldn't bother you.

Sorceress Myst: That's nice of you.

Apprentice Jed: Really? Does that mean I get a raise?

Sorceress Myst: …I _knew_ that was your ulterior motive. I just knew it. (Apprentice Jed give her puppy dog eyes) Okay fine!

Apprentice Jed: Yea!

Sorceress Myst: (sighs) …Thanks for reading! C ya next chapter…now where did I put my purse?


End file.
